The Thorn Flower
by Marishaten
Summary: Forced to marry by circumstances, can love blossom between the two? To Ananova, for her marvelous suggestions and all the help with the story - couldn't have done it without you!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Ryuukossei sat in his chamber, lost in thought. He thought the Taishous would be done and over with, once he murdered the family patriarch. But the second generation was coming up faster than he had expected; the sons of the former Prime Minister had formed a formidable alliance with some of the most powerful corporate houses. Money was flowing in for their election campaign. Very soon they would become a contender to his throne. Sighing, he looked out of his window at the busy street.

Though he lived in the nerve centre of the city, Ryuukossei preferred his solitude. The lights in his office were always subdued; thick, tinted glasses adorned the windows; the carpet and plush leather sofas were all designed to muffle the harsh sounds of the city. From that safe haven, he would look for hours with detached amusement at the rats racing for survival. But today, tilting his chair back he closed his eyes.

In his mind's eye he could still see the staged car crash that killed the Minister and his young, second wife so many years ago. His sons were no threat to him then – the elder one was barely six and the younger just an infant. Stupidly, he thought the minister's widow would be crushed by the tragedy and go far, far away from all this mess.

But he was wrong and how. Bit by bit she rebuilt everything that was lost in the tragedy. Money, connections, favours – he couldn't see how she managed it all. And she brought up her sons admirably, making no distinction between her own and her stepson. Now, according to the rumours, she was pushing them into politics – into the power position that their father once held. In spite of his displeasure, Ryuukossei felt a grudging admiration for her. She certainly had the tenacity and the intelligence for politics. Yet she never desired any power for herself. She was a singular woman, that Lady Taishou.

He focussed his turbid eyes on the fish tank upon his desk. As usual the black molly was pecking at the larger fishes, undaunted by their size. It was claiming its own territory, irrespective of the fact that it was one of the smallest in the tank. Ryuukossei lazily dipped a hand and plucked the molly out, putting it into another tank. Immediately an eel slipped out from beneath a rock and ate it up. He let out a satisfied laugh. Small things who clamoured for territory deserved to be wiped out without a trace.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was not nervous by nature. But today she was all jitters. After all, this was the day her boyfriend was taking her for the big meet – his mother and her trusted ally who brought him up like a father. She checked her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time, a slight frown obscuring her radiant face. Dressed in a cream silk frock, with gloves and stockings to match, her long brown hair hung in modest curls around her waist.

"It's fine Kagome," Mama laughed, "don't worry so much, you are looking every bit the Higurashi heiress."

"Oh Mama, I don't _want_ to look like the Higurashi heiress tonight," Kagome whined, "I want to look modest and classy and conservative…like I'll _fit_."

"You'll fit just fine," Mama asserted, "the boy wouldn't have been with you unless he thought the two of you had a future together."

Kagome gave her a watery smile. Thank God for the satin gloves that hid her sweaty palms.

It was exactly seven o' clock when Sesshoumaru's Aston Martin rolled into her driveway. He was always spot on time. Kagome gave her mother a squeeze before she flew down the stairs.

The elder Taishou heir was a man of few words, but his eyes could speak volumes. Tonight as he saw Kagome, they shone with appreciation at her understated elegance. He held the door open for her and closed it after her. Then they drove away.

"I hope your mother will like me," as soon as they were on the road, Kagome gave voice to her misgivings.

"Don't worry about it," Sesshoumaru said tersely.

Kagome sighed. Her whole future depended on tonight's meeting.

"What if Myouga-jiisan disapproves?"

"Why should he?"

Kagome couldn't find a suitable reply.

"My brother has come home, by the way," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Inuyasha?" she had met him only once. She and Sesshoumaru were sitting by the pool when he had come with some papers for him to sign. At that time he was a lanky boy of eighteen. "Wasn't he studying abroad?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face: "He's done with his PhD. Now Mother wants him to go into politics. He will be the face of our campaign."

"Isn't he too young for that?"

"He's the same age as you," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"What if he disapproves?" she asked, suddenly panicking.

"Naah, he'd never disapprove my choice," the note of pride was unmistakeable in his normally even voice, "besides, he likes you. He's told me himself."

Kagome leaned back in her seat, slightly reassured. Soon they were driving into the gravel driveway of the Taishou mansion. The old-fashioned gates closed behind them. The guards took their position again. The castle loomed large in front of Kagome, with its thick stone walls and ivy-laced windows. A butler discreetly opened the car doors and ushered her in.

Soon she was following him through a maze of corridors. Sesshoumaru walked silently behind her. Finally the butler came to a halt in front of a big room with a cheerful fire. There were old family portraits hanging from the walls and upon the mantelpiece. The room was decorated with thick curtains and old wooden furniture.

A lady rose from a corner. The light of the fire dazzled on her rippling white hair, the heavy necklace that she was wearing and the many opal rings upon her fingers. Kagome noticed that her eyes were deep amber, just like her son's. She was dressed in an elegant white gown and a boa draped around her shoulders.

When she saw Kagome, she came forward with a warm, welcoming smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Approval

Kagome sank into the leather couch. A tall grandfather clock announced eight o' clock. A car pulled into the driveway. Lady Taishou was sitting gracefully in her chair. Sesshoumaru was standing in a corner, half hidden by the shadows.

"In the last eight years my son has spoken exactly two sentences in your favour. Coming from him, it is extravagant praise," the lady smiled teasingly at his son.

Sesshoumaru's expression remained inscrutable.

"But while he took pains to extol your many virtues, he has hardly said a thing about your family."

Kagome tensed once again. Did Sesshoumaru not think her family to be worthy enough for an introduction? She cleared her throat nervously.

"M-my father died in a car accident when I was barely a kid. Mama brought us up – me and my brother, Souta. Jii-chan looks after the business."

"The Higurashi empire," Lady Taishou nodded her head.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Was she mocking her for the lack of blue in her blood?

"I met your grandfather once," the lady continued, "He was a friend of my late father-in-law. A man of excellent judgment and great foresight."

Kagome was confused – was she referring to jii-chan or Sesshoumaru's grandfather? She couldn't decide whether to thank the lady or say something in agreement with her, so she simply stared ahead like a wax statue. Then she just felt stupid. As things began to get a little awkward, she welcomed the distraction that had entered the room in the form of Myouga and a young man she recognized as Inuyasha.

Myouga was Inu no Taishou's favourite advisor. A loyal retainer of the household, he counselled Lady Taishou on all matters of importance. To the Taishou brothers, he was something of a father figure.

It was undisputed that he held a tremendous clout in the existing political scenario of the country. But he preferred to dictate from the shadows, being a king-maker rather than a king. It was due to Myouga's interference that Ryuukossei, Inu no Taishou's childhood best friend, had managed to win election after election, staying in his seat of power for the last twenty-five years.

But now certain disturbing facts had come to light about Ryuukossei's regime. There were whispers, accusations of corruption and other nefarious deeds, which could never be traced back to him. In any case, Myouga's sympathies had shifted back to the Taishou clan and he was preparing the younger son for a political upstage.

Which brought Inuyasha into focus. Having inherited his father's good looks and sharp brain, he had gone overseas to study economics and politics. After completing his PhD, he had returned home on his mother's request, and was now reinventing himself for the upcoming elections.

The two men were busy in conversation. On seeing Kagome, Myouga nudged the younger Taishou into silence. Then he came forward with an appraising smile.

"You must be Kagome-sama! The master keeps talking about you all the time," he lied with a smile.

Kagome gave him a small smile in return. A short man, he had an unnerving quality about him nonetheless.

"Inuyasha-sama, say hello to your brother's friend."

Inuyasha came forward and awkwardly jerked his head. Kagome again smiled in return. Lady Taishou sighed.

"I don't know how the boy will survive in politics. He can hardly speak to a girl."

Inuyasha turned beet red and looked at his stepmother with a mortified expression. Myouga rubbed his palms enthusiastically. Or was it too enthusiastic?

"What are we waiting for? Let's go sit for dinner! With your permission, M'lady."

Lady Taishou bent her head and soon the party found themselves seated at an elegant mahogany dining table. A magnificent chandelier hung overhead, rich upholstery decorated the furniture – everything about the room screamed affluence and good taste. As soup was being served, Lady Taishou turned towards Inuyasha.

"How goes your campaign?" she asked.

"We're targeting the colleges and universities at the moment. The young voters need an icon. If I can cash in the youth factor and fire their imagination, we can assure a good turnout from there."

"Great, let's give Ryuukossei a few sleepless nights over it."

"Keh! He's a mean old dragon if there ever was one. Rest assured he won't be sitting quiet. If he could do away with Oyaji at the height of his power-"

Kagome sputtered in her soup. _Inu no Taishou was murdered?_ Three pairs of eyes glared at Inuyasha.

"What?" he shot back, "She's going to be family now, isn't she? What's the need of further charade?"

_Family?_ No sooner had Kagome recovered from the shock of the earlier statement than she turned pink with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru looked impassive, but the tips of his ears had coloured slightly. Lady Taishou smiled graciously.

"I'm sorry, Kagome dear, that you had to find it out in this way from my outspoken son," she slapped Inuyasha lightly on his shoulder, "But it is true. We approve you for Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow I shall go and have a talk with your grandfather."

Kagome could not believe her own ears. Her heart started to thump so loudly she was afraid everyone at the table could hear it. She was going to be Lady Taishou! She was going to start her married life with the man she loved! She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a diffused glow in her boyfriend's face. _He is as happy as I am!_ Inuyasha was grinning openly now, cheering and teasing his brother. Even Myouga relaxed into something close to a genuinely happy expression.

The rest of the dinner passed by in a haze. Kagome couldn't remember what she ate or what she talked about. Even the car ride home was a total blur to her, except for the bright smile Sesshoumaru had flashed before he dropped her off. She remembered telling Mama about the development, and then dropping into her bed – lost in a reality more perfect and divine than a dream.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

Grandpa Higurashi was a man of the world. He had founded a business empire and survived the ruthless competition solely by making the right bargain at the right time. The depressions in the market, the scandals at office, the death of a beloved son, nothing could break his spirit of steel. So when he heard Lady Taishou was coming to the Higurashi residence to discuss an alliance, he knew exactly how the transaction was supposed to go.

The pleasantries had been exchanged, the tea had been drunk, and the proposal had been laid on the table. Kagome's mother sounded excited. Grandpa Higurashi seemed lost in silent contemplation. Slowly he ran a finger along the rim of his teacup; then with a deep breath he laid it down carefully on the coaster. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"I have heard that your younger son is going to be the face of your campaign."

"Yes, that is correct," Lady Taishou said with a smile.

"Pardon my intrusion, but why is your elder son not contesting?"

Lady Taishou laughed airily: "Oh Sesshoumaru is more interested in academics. He is very happy teaching his classes…he has no political aspirations whatsoever. But he will be there to support his brother every step of the way."

"Quite admirable, I'm sure. Such a noble disposition." The elder man meticulously wiped his glasses with a piece of tissue: "The funds, I assume have been arranged to your satisfaction?"

Lady Taishou shifted uncomfortably in her couch: "There have been assurances from several sources."

"The leading corporate houses? Who have already donated…erm, quite generously to Ryuukossei thinking he still had the backing of Myouga-sama?"

Lady Taishou was uncomfortable again. It was uncanny how much knowledge of the market the old man had. She managed a dry smile.

"Well, we can still approach our old allies."

"Half of whom have fallen out of favour with the government because they refused to eat what Ryuukossei had to offer? You will appreciate that the scene has changed quite a bit since the death of your husband."

"Time will tell, Higurashi-sama."

Grandpa Higurashi made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Time, fate, I have never been a big believer in these bogus concepts. I only know that the right bargain at the right time can make or break your career. So this is what I have to offer. I shall fund your election expenses – of course not entirely on my own. I have friends who owe me…shall we say, certain _special_ favours. Between us, we can pool in the resources that will help you sail through the campaign."

Lady Taishou breathed a secret sigh of relief. The offer was a life support for the campaign. With all of Inuyasha's popularity, without money their hands were severely tied. She opened her mouth to thank the old man but he held up his hand.

"In exchange, I want my granddaughter to be married to your younger son, Inuyasha."

There was a stunned silence in the Higurashi parlour. Lady Taishou seemed to be frozen in her seat. Grandpa Higurashi continued to look at her from under his hooded eyelids with an amused but calculating expression. Kagome's mother was the first to speak.

"Are you out of your mind, Papa? Kagome is in love with Sesshoumaru!"

"She will learn to love Inuyasha."

Lady Taishou put down her teacup.

"Well, I should get going. This conversation is highly inappropriate."

"Consider this to be the price for your election funds."

"You are asking me to play with the lives of both my sons."

"The children are young. They do not know their own hearts yet."

"Well, as much as I appreciate your kind gesture with the election funds, I think I shall have to decline this preposterous offer."

Grandpa Higurashi only laughed: "Kagome will go to your house as your daughter. What difference does it make which room she sleeps in?"

"Papa, stop this minute!"

Lady Taishou got up from her couch, twirling her gloves in agitation. She took a breath to compose herself, then wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and walked out of the Higurashi residence.

* * *

Kagome was playing with her cat Buyou when she saw Lady Taishou walk out of the house and into her car, from her window. There was something about her straight-backed exit that told the younger girl that the meeting had not gone as expected. She wondered what could have gone wrong, when everything was so right a minute ago.

She glided noiselessly down the stairs. Voices were coming from the parlour. A heated debate was going on between her mother and her grandfather. It was really weird, because they had never fought before. Kagome tiptoed to the parlour and put her ear to the door.

What she heard left her cold and covered with sweat.

_Oh no, what has jii-chan done? No, no, no this couldn't be happening!_

Unable to control herself any longer, Kagome marched into the parlour. Her elders stopped arguing immediately upon seeing her. Too late.

"Why did you do that, jii-chan?" Kagome demanded, tears forming in her eyes: "You knew I love him…I love Sesshoumaru…"

Her grandfather came forward and put his hand upon her head.

"Hush my child, hush. Don't cry."

Kagome jerked his hand off: "Don't ever touch me again."

"You have a lot of negative energy now. Come, let's walk under the shade of the goshinboku."

Goshinboku was an ancient tree in the Higurashi courtyard. Rumour said its shadow cleansed the spirit of anger and other negative emotions.

"No, I don't need the _goshinboku_!" Kagome gritted her teeth as fresh tears welled up in her eyes, "I need an answer from you. I trusted you more than my life! But I guess I'm just a piece of meat to be traded in the market for profit. Do I mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Of course you do, you mean the _world_ to me."

"Then _why_?"

Kagome dropped on the floor weeping, clutching the table for support. Her mother rushed to pick her up but jii-chan stopped her.

"She must learn to pick up her own pieces."

Mama glared at jii-chan. The family patriarch sat on the table beside Kagome and gently put his hand through her hair, as sob after violent sob racked her thin form.

"You mean the world to me, granddaughter. You and Souta are all I have left now. That is why I worry for the two of you. Once I put Souta at the helm of my business and marry you off to the best groom, I shall be free of my burdens."

"But Sesshoumaru _is_ the best jii-chan! Please, give him a chance."

"I agree that the Taishou clan is the best place for you to marry into. But Sesshoumaru… well, frankly speaking, he lacks the ambition. He can never make you truly happy," he cupped her face in his hands, "My ambition is to see you not just as a Lady, but as the _First Lady_. That is something only Inuyasha can give you at the moment."

Inuyasha…Kagome shivered. There was no way she could marry Inuyasha, and live under the same roof as Sesshoumaru. She stubbornly shook her head.

"No, not Inuyasha. Not in a million years!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Ryuukossei has already approached me for his son, Naraku. He knows marrying you into his clan, and thereby winning my loyalty, is the surest way to break the backbone of the Taishou clan. I've laid down your candidates in front of you. Now you choose your husband. Will it be Inuyasha or Naraku?"

"I-I don't know." Kagome's head was spinning. _Sesshoumaru will know what to do. He is always so strong and brave, he'll find a way for us to be together._

Pushing herself off the floor, Kagome ran out of the house and into her car. She stepped on the gas and drove towards the Taishou mansion. _I need to see Sesshoumaru right now._


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayal

"Lord Taishou is in a meeting, Kagome-sama," the butler informed apologetically.

"Do I look like I care?" Kagome hissed belligerently.

"I have informed him of your arrival."

"Just tell me where the hell he is," her voice echoed loudly in the corridor.

A door opened; Sesshoumaru's head popped out. On seeing Kagome he withdrew, only to emerge a moment later, closing the heavy wooden door after him.

"Sesshoumaru…I…"

"Not here."

He took her by the arm and led her into an ante-room, taking care to close the door and bolt it. Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"Your mother had come to our house. But jii-chan – he said-"

"I know what he said."

Kagome was surprised.

"You _know_? B-but he means well darling, please don't take it too seriously-"

"I have already informed him that we have accepted his kind offer."

It was as if someone had taken a cudgel to Kagome's head. Breaking their embrace she faced him squarely: "You've done _what_?"

Sesshoumaru focussed his attention on a spec of dust beside a flower vase.

"Inuyasha will make you very happy."

Kagome shook her head: "I don't care. I love _you_-"

"It is in the best interest of all concerned that we do not mention these things from now on."

"Let me talk to Inuyasha. He can't agree to this."

"Talk to him all you want – after the wedding."

"You don't have to sacrifice your happiness for your brother's career! We can run away-"

Sesshoumaru laughed softly.

"Run away? From whom? My mother? My younger brother? Do you think _they_ are the ones opposing our union?"

"No, _you_ are opposing our union," she said in a hushed whisper: "With you by my side I could've fought with the entire world, Sesshoumaru. But if you won't be there for me, then what am I fighting for? I didn't know the money was _that_ important to you."

"It is _not_ about the money...you won't understand."

"Try me."

Lord Taishou let out a heavy sigh.

"I was barely six when Father died, but I still remember what it meant to have _power_ and _influence_ – things that were snatched so wrongfully from us. With Father's death, suddenly we had become the untouchables. Mother would not get a job, our businesses started to suffer as a result of unjust government sanctions against us. You see this house, Kagome? The entire property had to be mortgaged; we had to even tolerate _house guests_. We had to dismiss most of the old staff so Mother had to do everything around the house. I have seen how she paid off the debts, rebuilt our social position, gave us a proper education."

He turned his back to her, his face tinged with emotion.

"For twenty-five years we have waited for our time, waited to regain what rightfully belonged to us. Now at last we see a sliver of hope. Inuyasha has the potential to change the face of politics in this country. Already he connects with the people. He can put an end to Ryuukossei's regime of crime and corruption and give this country the chance for a better future – a future that our father had envisaged. But potential alone cannot win the race. We need the financial backing for it."

Kagome was listening, mesmerized. Was he the same shy senior she had met in college eight years ago? Where was this fire hiding all this time?

"Most of our corporate houses are bleeding from Ryuukossei's demands. They can't support us to the extent that we require. The help that your grandfather is offering will become the lifeline for our project. And now that we are standing so close to victory, to upstage Ryuukossei and restore the Taishou family honour, I can't let my _affair_ ruin it for all of us."

Kagome flinched at the way Sesshoumaru said 'affair'. As if it was a crime, a disgrace.

"What about my feelings in all this, Sesshoumaru? After all I'm also a party to your…_affair_."

"Like I said, Inuyasha will make a fine husband for you. You shall be well taken care of."

"And what if I refuse?"

Sesshoumaru knelt beside the chair on which Kagome was sitting.

"If you refuse, your grandfather will marry you off to Naraku. With him and his allies supporting Ryuukossei, our family could well be finished for good. Kagome, I beg of you. If you have ever loved me, please marry Inuyasha."

_Beg_? That one word did it. Never in eight long years had Kagome seen the proud scion of the noble house of Taishou beg anyone for anything. She nodded her head, knowing she was signing her own death warrant.

"I'll marry Inuyasha."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, I promise you."

There was nothing more to say. Kagome got up from her chair. Sesshoumaru also rose from his position.

"I should get back to the meeting. Mother would like it if you saw her once before you left."

Again Kagome found herself lost in the maze of corridors as she followed the cat-footed butler into the house. He showed her into Lady Taishou's bedroom. The owner of the room was at her window. Kagome could see that she was crying because her nose was red. For a brief moment her face revealed her pain before she slipped on her frigid mask.

"I presume you have already met my son."

Kagome nodded. Lady Taishou came forward and peered into Kagome's face.

"Princesses are always sacrificed in the game of kings. I hoped that you would be spared, at least."

"Then you were hoping for a darned miracle."

The lady frowned: "Are you alright, my dear?"

Kagome laughed bitterly: "I have survived two betrayals and yet I'm alive. So yes, I think I'll be just fine."

With that, she walked out of the Taishou mansion. The rain was driving down like a million daggers but she didn't care. She didn't even bother to get inside her car, deciding to walk her way back home. Her tears had stopped some time back. Now it was only the water that lashed out at her.

_"After prolonged heartache, Kagome Higurashi died today."_

She was writing her own obituary.


	5. Chapter 5: The Honeymoon

Ryuukossei was reading the morning newspaper at his breakfast table. One headline in particular grabbed his attention.

"Higurashi heiress marries the younger Taishou?" he frowned, "I thought she was going around with the elder. Hmm, old man Higurashi sure knows how to play his little games."

Naraku carefully surveyed his buttered toast: "You think he's funding their election campaign?"

The older man wiped the corners of his mouth carefully with a napkin: "Undoubtedly."

"That can't be good."

"Again, you are stating the obvious."

Naraku put the toast down and twirled a strand of his coal black hair around a finger.

"Suppose the newlyweds die in an accident tragically reminiscent of the one twenty-five years ago?"

"Don't be ridiculous. A year before the elections, you wouldn't know whose loyalties lie with whom. As it is, questions are being raised about certain unpleasant issues. With Myouga switching his favours to the Taishous, we need to be more than careful."

"That's why I'm telling you to have a chat with the new guy."

"This leader of the wolves?"

"The _aborigines_," Naraku corrected him, "Really, Father, with your elitist attitude someday you'll land up in a major controversy."

Ryuukossei sighed. He preferred the old world order. Making friends with these uncouth hillbillies was not to his taste. Still, one had to move in pace with the changing times.

"Alright, bring him to my office today. What was his name again?"

"Kouga," Naraku replied.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the heart-shaped bed of the plush honeymoon cottage. She was feeling rather tired after the early-morning marriage ceremony and the long drive up the mountains. The ceremony itself was tiring enough. Somehow she had hoped against hope that Sesshoumaru would excuse himself from the programme. But he was right there, doing his job as the best man and grinning in front of the cameras beside his newly married brother and sister-in-law, who bore identical scowls on their faces. Oblivious to it all, the media hailed them as the 'fairytale couple'. Every news channel was busy commenting on the 'wedding of the century', which marked the union between the two important clans. The entire farce had given her a bad headache. And it didn't exactly help that Inuyasha was in a terribly foul mood throughout the day.

She slapped away the aspirin tablets he shoved under her nose.

"I said don't need these. Stop bugging me."

Inuyasha shrugged: "Suit yourself. But if I hear one more pip from you about how bad your head hurts, I swear I'll throw you out in the snow and shut the door."

Kagome was scandalized. _Was that any way to talk to a lady?_

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Inuyasha growled as he flipped the pages of the menu.

"I'm not hungry," Kagome replied petulantly.

He snapped shut the booklet and threw it on the bed.

"Listen princess," he started with his sarcastic best, "this little arrangement is _as_ inconvenient for me as it is for you okay? I know you had no desire to marry me and trust me, neither did I. But since we _have_ been thrown into this shit together let's at least be civil to each other."

Kagome's thinly veiled self-control burst at these words.

"Don't compare yourself with me, you opportunistic pervert!" she yelled, "What are you complaining for? You got your money _and_ a wife. Your family is getting a chance to regain their honour. My grandfather is getting a chance to be even more powerful. I don't see anyone other than me suffering anything in this _little arrangement_."

"Snap out of your martyr complex," the boy yelled back at her, "I never needed you _or_ your fucking money! I'm not a piece of meat to be sold to the Higurashi princess in exchange for her grandfather's donation! And what kind of a person are you anyway? The other day you walked away so happy 'cos Mother had accepted you for Sesshoumaru. But the moment your grandfather put a price on his donation you gleefully dumped my brother in order to marry me."

Kagome rose from the bed, shaking with anger.

"Whatever happened between me and your brother is none of your business."

"I think it's very much my business 'cos my life got screwed in the process."

"Well if you must know the truth, it was your respected elder brother, my dear _brother-in-law_, who made me promise to marry you!"

That did the trick. Deflating immediately, Inuyasha plopped down on the bed.

"I see."

Kagome frowned: "You do?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"It's his desire to restore what Oyaji had started to build. Day by day it's becoming an obsession for him. There are times he sees me more as a vessel for achieving his dream than as his brother. But I didn't know he would go to this length…"

The familiar tears of betrayal sprang into Kagome's eyes again. She wondered why. _I thought I was dead inside_.

"Well then I'm sorry you are stuck in this marriage with me."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in alarm: "Hey don't cry…no crying! I mean, I don't hate you that much!"

"That's a big relief," her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Inuyasha sighed, and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"I know you were forced to be my bride, Kagome. But I won't force you to be my wife. If you want," he squeezed shut his eyes, "_if_ you want you can carry on with my brother like before. The two of you will be staying in the same house. And I'll be gone most of the time for the campaign."

Kagome's ears became hot with humiliation as she understood the implication of his words. But then her brain registered his pain and discomfort in uttering those lines. To her immense surprise she realized he was seriously trying to do give her what he thought she wanted. _How can anyone be so clueless about human emotions_, she wondered.

He looked up at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry for ruining your life, Kagome, 'cos I can't ever give you a divorce. We just can't afford the scandal. If you don't like me, you can go around with whoever you fancy but make sure it stays within the walls of the mansion."

Kagome spluttered: "D-do you even know what you are talking about?"

"Actually I haven't got have a clue," he groaned, "I never imagined being in this situation ever in my life. I don't know what a husband-by-chance is supposed to say to his wife, who didn't want him in the first place."

Kagome stared. It was for the first time when, in spite of the howling pain of betrayal, she realized the absurdity of the situation. And with that realization, the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Inuyasha also seemed to be struck by the same thought, as he gave her a low chuckle in reply. For a moment, an unspoken connection shimmered between them, before he picked up the menu and handed it to her. Then the sunshine hid behind the cloud. Kagome started turning the pages moodily. Inuyasha went to the window and looked outside, his scowl deepening.

The waiter who was serving them was on his way with the complementary champagne. He looked wistfully at the cottage from the road. From the outside it looked like the perfect love nest for the newlyweds. Its sloping roof was gradually hiding under a thin layer of powdery snow. A wisp of smoke was curling from the chimney. A diffused light glowed through the pink curtains and made a coloured square on the snowy ground below. Yes, from the outside, the façade was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Temptation

"Are you done packing yet?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"I'm telling you for the last half an hour that I'll be done in five minutes," Kagome replied irritably.

"Why did you pack so much stuff?"

"My friends did the packing for me."

"Then they didn't do a very good job of it," he cast a particularly malevolent glance at the price tag dangling from a blue satin lingerie that Kagome was folding, "You didn't wear half of the stuff that's in here."

Kagome angrily shoved the article into a corner of her suitcase: "Don't blame my friends. They thought this was a _normal_ wedding!"

"You seem to know an awful lot about _normal_ weddings from the way you throw it at my face twice a day," he sneered from the window, "Say, how many husbands have you buried in the past?"

Kagome rolled her eyes: "When we return, remind me to collect my baby-sitting charges from your mother."

"I ain't no baby. You're the one that acts all weird all the time. Last night I showed you such a pretty ice crystal but you-"

An upsurge of memories stabbed at her heart – she and Sesshoumaru sitting at a café holding hands, the ice crystals clinging to the window – unshed tears shone in her eyes. With a start, she noticed Inuyasha was jabbing his finger near her face.

"There – that's the expression I'm talking about! What is it this time? My brother was sporting that design on his shirt when your fingers accidentally touched in the biology lab or what?"

Kagome pulled the chain around her suitcase: "Really Inuyasha, don't you have _any_ concern about people's sentiments?"

"I _told_ you that you can carry on with Sesshoumaru like before. You're the one who acted all high and mighty about it," he picked up her suitcase and carried it out of the room, stopping to turn at the doorway: "The offer still stands, by the way."

As he went out, Kagome pondered over his words. He was right. She could no longer travel in two boats. She could either live in her past and ignore her present, or she could embrace her present and forget her past. She groaned as she put her face within her hands. _If only it was so easy to let go._

She didn't get much time to think, though. Inuyasha was already honking for her to come out. Soon the newlyweds were on their way back from a week-long honeymoon, bickering all the way.

Inuyasha was true to his words. A day after their return, he set out on an extended tour, to fulfil his numerous social commitments. Kagome was left behind to settle down in the Taishou mansion. She spent most of her time roaming in the vast orchards, reading books that she took out of the library and hiding from the sight of the other occupants of the house – Myouga's guarded expressions made her jumpy and Lady Taishou's commiserating looks were too much to bear. At times she would catch sight of Sesshoumaru returning from the university, looking tall and elegant as always. Something about his demeanour told her that he was also aware of her presence in the garden, but he never looked her way. They would only meet at the dinner table, where Kagome would keep her head down and remain silent throughout the meal. At other times, she would feign a headache and have her food carried to her bedroom.

It was on one such lonely night, almost a month into Inuyasha's departure that suddenly, dangerously, his advice started making sense to Kagome. Everybody in the house knew that her marriage was a sham – hell, it hadn't even been consummated, and thankfully so. Sesshoumaru was sleeping only a few rooms away. If she drew a little comfort from him who was to object? Didn't she deserve a little happiness?

She got out of her clothes and put on a satin negligee. Pulling her hair up alluringly, audaciously, she pinned it with an ivory comb. A sprinkle of a bold perfume and she was on her way to conquest.

The door of his room was slightly ajar. Kagome saw him at his desk, reading a journal. As her perfume wafted inside the room his body tensed. Putting the volume down he rose from his chair and looked at her, a strange fire smouldering in his eyes.

A few steps were all that she needed to cross the distance between them. Just a few steps and she would be in the arms of ecstasy. She knew he would not – _could_ not resist her. But something rooted her to the spot. An invisible line had been drawn between them, and she dared not cross it. If she did, something would be irreparably broken. Suddenly, a pair of pleading, puppy dog eyes flashed before her. Kagome sighed.

It did not matter whether Sesshoumaru was sleeping in the next room or a mile away. There was now a wide gulf between them that she did not wish to cross. Slowly she made her way back into her bedroom. There were missed calls on her phone. Inuyasha had called. Overcome with self-loathing and disgust, Kagome knelt by her bed and cried for a long time.

* * *

It was late when she awoke the next morning. The entire household was in a furore over something. Inuyasha's name was being repeated for some reason. Curious, Kagome made her way down into the parlour. Lady Taishou was sitting in her armchair; Sesshoumaru and Myouga were sitting on the sofa. Nobody noticed her entrance. All eyes were glued to the television.

Kagome looked at the object to see Inuyasha and another young leader whom she recognized from the newspapers as Kouga. The two of them were engaged in a verbal sparring.

"For years we aborigines have been neglected by the government because we are neither consumers nor voters," Kouga was saying, "we are like ghosts who don't even exist. But now our demands will have to be met."

"If you will remember, during the time of Inu no Taishou numerous reforms had been planned for the improvement of the backward classes – plans that were shelved by Ryuukossei's government without assigning valid reasons for the same," Inuyasha replied.

"Backward classes?" Kouga hissed, "in what sense are we backward? And what makes you so forward? Because we don't live in _mansions_ and have _servants_ to wash our hands? You call our women whores for sleeping around without the bond of 'holy matrimony' and what do your women do?"

Inuyasha glowered: "Care to explain that statement?"

"Oh just forget your pretence. It's an open secret what goes on inside the Taishou mansion. How two brothers are sharing the same woman."

Lady Taishou breathed in sharply: "Just who is this uncouth hooligan?"

"He's not important, the brain behind him is," Myouga replied, "The tongue may be his but I know the venom belongs to Ryuukossei."

The scene inside the television was one of utter pandemonium. Inuyasha had grabbed Kouga by his collar and shaking him roughly.

"That's my _wife_ you are talking about you bastard! **How dare you?** How dare you talk crap about my wife?"

"You can't treat a politician like this," someone was saying.

"Yes, please answer the question," someone piped in.

"No I won't," Inuyasha growled, "Criticise my capabilities as a politician as much as you desire, I'll stand and answer you. But my wife is off limits."

"So you accept the allegation?" somebody asked.

Again Inuyasha went belligerent before he was restrained by his aides and taken off camera.

Sesshoumaru was shaking his head disappointedly: "Has Inuyasha gone completely insane? Is this how he hopes to win the elections?"

"What was he supposed to do?" asked Lady Taishou, "Stand by and watch his wife being humiliated like that?"

"There is a thing called diplomacy, Mother. Don't take his side here. This was nothing but a shameful display of wanton immaturity."

"Now, now, Lord Taishou, Inuyasha-sama is young…"

Kagome did not wait for the rest of Myouga's explanation. Unobserved, she withdrew from the room. The contrast between the two brothers had never been more apparent. In a daze she climbed up the stairs torn between two emotions that contended to overpower her.

She did not know whether to acknowledge the warmth of gratitude towards Inuyasha for defending her honour before the world, or to feel the icy stab of the dagger, which told her how close Kouga had come to the truth.

As she entered her bedroom, Kagome idly wondered if she even deserved Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Blow

"Impossible," Naraku said with finality.

Ryuukossei clicked his tongue: "Don't be naïve."

Naraku shook his head: "Kouga is made of a different substance. He can attack the Taishous because they represent the mainstream elites, but he won't stoop to murder."

"He is your weapon. You find out how to use him."

A young woman with a short ponytail appeared at the door.

"Come in, Kagura," Ryuukossei welcomed her.

Naraku looked quizzically at his father.

"She is my weapon," he replied with a chuckle.

Kagura sat on the couch opposite to Ryuukossei. Naraku looked at her with interest.

"So my dear, if you would be so kind as to repeat your true story that you told me over the phone…"

The woman sniffed: "I was a fresher in college when Sesshoumaru…Lord Taishou was doing his masters. Well, we went around a few times – all very platonically – until one day I went into his room-"

"Under the influence of drugs that he had slipped into your drinks," Ryuukossei added.

The woman raised her eyebrows: "Drugs?"

"My dear, you won't be getting any favours for telling half truths. It has to be a full disclosure to the public."

"Alright, I went in there under the influence of drugs-"

"And after you passed out on his bed he brutally raped you and robbed you of your innocence."

Kagura gulped: "He did _what_?"

Ryuukossei smiled in an avuncular manner: "_Full disclosure_, my child. You must not hide things to protect his reputation."

"Well then…he…erm, raped me," Kagura grimaced, "and then he dumped me for that Higurashi skank."

"Very good! I wonder how soon we can see this startling confession make the headlines. The respected Lord Taishou – the devil in disguise – rapes women and leaves them to die while he moves on to the next victim. The younger is just a murderous thug. Ah, pity of all pities, what has the Taishou clan come to?" he sadly shook his head.

"Umm, how soon can I expect a recommendation?"

Ryuukossei was gallantly escorting the woman out of the room: "All in good time my dear, all in good time."

* * *

"I know this is difficult for you," Inuyasha said as he laced his fingers through his wife's.

Kagome felt stricken, _why is he doing this?_

It had all started a month back. After Inuyasha returned from his trip, the whole family had gathered together. Sesshoumaru was lambasting Inuyasha for losing his cool in public while Inuyasha was stubbornly claiming that it was nobody's business but his own. Myouga had intervened.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You are playing right into Ryuukossei's hands. This is exactly what he wants – to turn brother against brother, to destroy the unity of this clan."

"Tell that to _him_," Inuyasha had growled moodily, "I won't stand and hear anybody talk shit about Kagome."

"Pardon me, Inuyasha-sama," Myouga had said, "but as you know, Caesar's wife has to be above suspicion. And now that Ryuukossei has made public the connection between Lord Taishou and Kagome-sama, tongues _will_ wag. You are aspiring for a public office, Inuyasha-sama. Nothing will remain personal anymore."

"Well then tell me a way to freeze the wagging tongues."

"Maybe Kagome should accompany Inuyasha on his next tour," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"I think it is too late for that. The public might take it as another façade, another show we have arranged for them. I don't know if it will repair the damage or if they will become a laughing stock of the entire nation. By the way, who is Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru frowned: "Kagura?"

"She has been spotted leaving Ryuukossei's office."

"I had dated her briefly, before meeting Kagome."

Myouga joined the tips of his fingers, lost in thought.

"What new devilry is Ryuukossei planning now?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"We can assume the general direction he will be taking," Lady Taishou spoke up from her corner chair: "This woman is likely to make an unpleasant noise about you, Sesshoumaru. There's only one way to drown out noise, and that's by a louder noise."

Myouga looked up: "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Lady Taishou inclined her head slightly: "The only way to salvage Sesshoumaru's reputation now is by marriage to a nice, respectable girl from a middle class family. Something that should be symbolic of a union of the heart and not a political alliance from any angle whatsoever."

Kagome blanched; instinctively, she grasped the antimacassar of the couch in front of her. Sesshoumaru, however, remained impassive – almost cruelly so.

"As you wish, Mother."

As his words drove a dagger to her heart, she was aware of a pair of eyes upon her. Inuyasha was looking at her, but there was no reproach in his glance. Only concern and understanding swam in the golden orbs. Kagome looked away, racked with guilt and shame.

That night, she expected things to be awkward between her and her husband. She had expected him to skirt around the issue, to avoid looking directly at her. But he followed her around with a dogged determination, making sure she was alright. Something had shifted about his attitude towards her. He tried to make her easy by talking about their family history and the odd quirks of his ancestors. He even made a couple of heartache jokes to make her laugh. Instead, his attentions had made her cringe inwardly. _I'm too disgraced to deserve his friendship or his pity_, was the one thought revolving in her head. _Why is he being so nice to me?_

The subsequent days leading up to the wedding saw him being equally solicitous toward her. Whenever he found the time he would take her out for a drive, or buy her favourite ice cream, or put on her favourite movie or simply chat away for hours about everything under the sun. But the harder he tried to please her, the more suffocated Kagome felt for presuming upon his kindness. News of the marriage would occasionally reach her ears – the girl's name was Rin; she used to be Sesshoumaru's student, her parents were very happy with the union, the girl herself had secretly fancied him for some years now. Each piece of information would light a fresh flame of jealousy inside her heart. And facing Inuyasha each day, with the knowledge that he was fully aware of what was going on inside her, was nothing short of torture.

On the day of the wedding, she thought she would fake a fever and stay in. But Inuyasha, as usual, was one step ahead of her. He came and sat beside her on the bed, then started running his fingers through her hair. Kagome refused to respond, burying her face into the pillow. Inuyasha put his fingers below her chin and forced her face up, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"I know it's difficult for you," he said gently, "but we need to keep up appearances. Your presence is vital to this event."

"I can't," she sobbed into his hand, feeling miserable for doing so, "it's just too much."

Inuyasha sighed. There was too much irony in the situation.

"Let's take it a step at a time okay? For now I need you to take a bath. Can you do that for me?"

Kagome nodded. She went for the bath. And before she realized, she had dressed, done her hair and make up, and was in the car beside Inuyasha, who had his arm around her.

"They are going to come back to this house," Kagome had said, before she could stop herself, "He will live with her in here!"

"Yes, because he is the Lord of this mansion," Inuyasha had said before he kissed the top of her head, "but if that's too much for you we can go live in another house."

She drew comfort from that fact. As they stopped in front of the church, she walked in like a zombie. Inuyasha had gone ahead to do his job as best man and Kagome felt utterly lost without him. She sat through the ceremony like a dumb ghost among a sea of unfamiliar faces until she felt the familiar warmth of his hand upon her shoulders. He was smiling down at her with such spirit that she couldn't help smile back at him.

It was with his support that she managed to greet the guests, partake of the buffet, dance on the floor and cheer as the newlyweds set off for their honeymoon. The cameras never stopped flashing, the media was commenting on how perfect the bride and groom had looked, and how much in love the younger Taishous appeared to be.

It was not until she came back inside the house and he insisted that she put on a shawl as she was shivering, that her endurance had finally burst.

"_Why are you doing all this for me?_" she shouted through her tears.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I was only trying to help, Kagome-"

She folded her hands in supplication, sobbing loudly: "Stop it! Already you have done enough. I don't deserve all this kindness from you, and I have done nothing in return. So please Inuyasha, I beg of you, don't do me any more favours. I can't take it anymore."

"Why do you call them favours?" he was bewildered, stung by her words.

"Just go away. Please!"

Kagome crawled into her bed and curled up in a ball, as Inuyasha looked on, lost for words.


	8. Chapter 8: The Realization

Naraku clicked his tongue impatiently as Ryuukossei kept switching channels.

"I'll leave for the campaign rally in an hour, Father. I need to talk to you."

Ryuukossei kept his eyes on the television: "Your targets are the marginalized communities, especially the aborigines – make sure that the crowd comprises of an appropriate selection of them. Promise them food packets in exchange for attendance – that should do the trick. Sit and talk with them, have your lunch with them, dip your hands in horse manure if need be. The message has to be loud and clear – that we are one of them. Have you learnt to use your weapon yet?"

"I'm on it. But I'm curious, Father, where has _your_ weapon disappeared to?"

Ryuukossei knitted his eyebrows: "She will be used in good time."

"Hope so."

"Pay attention to where the sympathy of the media lies – at the moment every channel is covering the Taishou honeymoon. He glows with joy and she clings to him like a fragile wildflower. What does that tell you, as a voter?"

"That it's a montage of lies?"

"That Taishou has reinvented himself. The girl comes from a modest background – she is one of the_ commoners, _and in the eyes of the public, the commoners are never involved in any funny business. That throws our entire Higurashi angle out of the window." Ryuukossei leaned back in his couch, closing his eyes. "Inuyasha's reaction to Kouga has also been taken in a different light – after he and Higurashi appeared joined at the hip like a pair of lovebirds at the Taishou wedding. The thug has become the noble one, for defending his wife's honour."

"I know that."

"Right now the Taishous are now representing everything they stand for – family values, integrity and old-fashioned morality – one big happy family. What will the public think of Kagura's rant from this perspective?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Naraku commented.

"Precisely. You gotta hand it over to Myouga – he has outmanoeuvred me in every way."

"So do we just stand and watch from the sidelines?"

"Absolutely not. Inuyasha's fins will be nipped, and soon. You go prepare your weapon."

* * *

Kagome was surprised to see her mother enter her room. Her mother was equally surprised to see her – pale, unkempt, eyes red. She ran forward to hug her.

"Inuyasha-kun told me you have hardly eaten in four days?"

"Inuyasha called you?"

"Kagome, what are you doing to yourself, child? And for what purpose?"

Kagome laughed: "Oh I forgot! You people need a purpose for everything don't you? There was a purpose for which you were bringing me up like a fattened calf, so you could sacrifice me at the right time for the right blessings."

"Don't talk rubbish! Just take a good look at yourself. You are wasting your youth pining away, but for whom? For the man who didn't care enough to fight for your hand? The man for whom family honours were more important than your feelings? The man who made you promise to marry his _brother_?"

Kagome moved away from Mama: "I don't need to learn from _you_ what kind of a man he is. I've known him for eight years-"

"And have you lived with him for eight years? You used to meet him maybe once a week, in a café, at a plush restaurant, by the side of the pool – he just showed you as much of him as he wished to show. He told you nothing of his obsession to regain his family's honour, or his vicarious political aspirations. For the last three years you had been communicating through e-mails and video chats. How much did you actually know about him? Kagome, being a boyfriend is too easy. Being a husband is the difficult part. And there, he failed you."

"No," Kagome protested, "if jii-chan didn't lay down his condition-"

"Do you still think from your heart that jii-chan is the cause of your unhappiness? Quit being such an ostrich and face the facts. He is married now, on his honeymoon. He has left you here for dead. And who is here to take care of you? Who has supported you through your pain and suffering, even knowing that your heart belongs to another? Who has been a _husband_ to you?"

"Inuyasha told you to advocate his case, didn't he? When he couldn't buy my affections through his favours he sent you to poison my ears against his own brother."

"Kagome! Inuyasha-kun only called me out of concern, because you wouldn't talk to him. He thought I would be able to cheer you up."

"Well, tell him I don't need his concern."

"My dear, if you sleep with your eyes open, nobody can wake you up. But if possible just open your mind and see the reality. A lot has changed in the last three months. It is time you acknowledged it. The past is like mercury, dear. And you are trying to hold it in your hands. But it won't stay there – it will slip out of your fingers. And before you know it, you'll be left with nothing – neither your past, nor your present nor a future."

"If that's my destiny, then I will accept it."

"In that case I have nothing more to say. If you make your bed out of thorns and tears, you shall lie on it. As much as my heart bleeds for you, I have no choice but to stand and watch."

She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the room.

As soon as Mama was gone, Kagome let out a long breath. Somehow a tight knot in her heart had eased. She realized the truth of Mama's words, though she was ashamed to admit it.

She had met Sesshoumaru when she was barely eighteen. He was strong, silent, enigmatic – almost like a God. When he chose to bestow his attention on her, she was too mesmerized by his charm to think right. Every time they met she would be so much in awe of his looks and wisdom, his magnetism, his noble origin – that she felt like kneeling before him and wiping his feet with her hair. But while there was no doubt that he had loved her and was ready to give her the Taishou surname, it was also true that he had revealed very little of him to her.

Then came the period of separation – he went abroad for a year on an exchange programme. By the time he returned, she was going abroad for a job. They kept in touch over the phone and computer, but the conversation had dwindled. Without his captivating presence to hypnotize her, she had found him difficult to approach and reticent to the point of being secretive. She had been convinced that he was having an affair.

When she returned, she was so relieved to find out that he was true to her that she forgot all about her misgivings regarding his personality. It was only after she married Inuyasha and came to live inside the Taishou mansion, that she had seen the other side of Sesshoumaru – his obsession, his coldness, his compulsion for revenge, the ruthless streak that ran in his nature. She knew that no matter how close she got to him, there would always be an inaccessible core inside him that she could never touch. Maybe jii-chan was right – Sesshoumaru wouldn't have made her happy after marriage.

The butler knocked at her door and she motioned for him to come inside. He was looking apologetic and agitated at the same time.

"Kagome-sama, there is some strange news. They are showing it on the television. The Lady is away and Lord Taishou is also gone so I did not know whom to inform."

Kagome had already reached for the remote. The news anchor was sounding excited. Apparently, some men claiming to belong to Inuyasha's party had clashed with the aborigines who had come for Naraku's campaign rally. They had even fired a round of bullets. Many of the aborigines were dead, including women and children. Their leader Kouga was away on a foreign visit. The police had not yet apprehended the criminals. Naraku had expressed sorrow and condemned the attack.

Kagome knew she needed to inform Inuyasha right away. She made her way to his study but found it empty. Voices were coming from the parlour. She almost ran in to give the news, but froze at the sight in front of her.

A girl was sitting opposite Inuyasha, looking at him with unmistakeable adoration in her eyes. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to Kagome, so she could not make out his expression, but he was talking animatedly. On catching the girl's look, he turned around and saw Kagome. Rising from his chair he came forward and put an arm around her, leading her to the couch.

"Kagome, meet my very dear friend, Kikyou."


	9. Chapter 9: The Transformation

"This is my wife, Kagome," Inuyasha was making the introductions.

Kagome smiled a little nervously, but Kikyou was more poised. She gave a smiled graciously with a slight inclination of her head, but the smile did not reach her eyes. _She doesn't like me at all_, Kagome thought.

"Kikyou and I…um…we went to the same college. She was a year senior to me."

"But _friendship_ doesn't depend upon age," Kikyou said in a thick, foreign accent.

"Right," Inuyasha was a little embarrassed, "Kikyou is a very active environmentalist. Our party has promised to partially fund her research."

Kagome tried to smile again: "I'm sure you are doing very important work."

"Yes, some of us need to use our brains to go through life. Not all are fortunate enough to be born as heiresses."

Kagome bristled at the insinuation. _How dare the woman belittle her work and her life on the basis of her birth?_

Kikyou smiled again: "It was just a joke. I hope you didn't mind."

Her eyes remained as cold as ever.

"Erm, we were just leaving," Inuyasha said hurriedly, "I'm taking Kikyou out for dinner. I might be late so don't stay up, okay?"

Kagome inclined her head. She suddenly loathed to part from him, but she couldn't very well stay after the clear dismissal. As she made her way out of the room, she took one last look at the duo. Inuyasha was helping Kikyou put on her coat. She was looking at him with that adoring expression again. Kagome felt like gouging her eyes out. She felt like tearing the woman off his arm and planting herself next to her husband.

_Her husband?_ Since when had Inuyasha become her 'husband'?

Kagome ran out into the corridor, gasping for air. What the hell was happening to her? She had been so preoccupied with her feelings for Sesshoumaru that she hadn't even realized when Inuyasha had crept into her heart. Something was so wrong at a fundamental level.

As she entered her bedroom, she bolted the door and threw herself on the bed. _It was all Inuyasha's fault._ If only, _if only_ he didn't look at her with those pleading, puppy-dog eyes…_if only_ he hadn't given her the strength to go on at the darkest time of her life…_if only _he hadn't told her about his ancestors, bought her those ice creams or made those stupid jokes…_if only_ he hadn't held her so tenderly as they danced across the floor after Sesshoumaru's wedding…_if only_…

What had happened at the wedding? The whole event was a blur to her. The only things that she remembered were his dazzling smile among a sea of unfamiliar faces, and the way he held her during the dance. What had happened prior to the wedding? Her whole life had suddenly become a giant blur to her. Only those eyes remained, looking at her with concern, with understanding…with hurt and bewilderment.

He had tried so much to come close to her and she had only pushed him away. _Stupidly,_ _blindly,_ she had assumed there was nobody else in his life – that _she_ was the only one who had to make a sacrifice in this marriage. The sound of his car was fading away – as if to mock her vain arrogance. Kagome was all alone in the mansion.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she imagined what Inuyasha and Kikyou might be doing at the end of their car ride. She squeezed her eyes shut to drive the images out of her brain, but they persisted, driving her wild with jealousy. He couldn't do this to her, she was his _wife_! A voice told her that he was her husband, too. And she had pined away for another man right in front of him. _Serves you right, Kagome!_

She spent the next few hours in abject misery. She didn't know if he was gone for a short time or a long while. To her it seemed like a lifetime without him. At long last she heard the unmistakeable sound of his car on the driveway. Her heart skipped a beat. She sat up on the bed with a haughty expression. She wasn't going to crumble in front of him like a little girl. After a while the door to her room opened. He was surprised to see her awake. Seething with an unreasonable rage, Kagome poured her life's quota of sarcasm into two words.

"Had fun?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he threw his watch on the dresser: "Eh, it was okay."

She looked at the clock: "You two had a lot to discuss, it seems."

"I told you we're funding her research. We needed to chalk out the logistics."

"So, this Kikyou person is just a friend of yours?" Kagome's voice shook slightly as she asked.

Inuyasha paused in mid-action as he was going to take off his coat.

"As a matter of fact we used to go around in college. It was a long time ago."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"You never asked."

This was the worst possible answer he could give. Inuyasha bent down nonchalantly to take off his shoes. Kagome crawled a step forward.

"So this marriage was just a compromise for you? You are actually in love with Kikyou?"

Inuyasha looked up, surprised: "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh you can drop the act now," Kagome didn't even try to hide the bitterness in her voice, "I know you only married me because your brother forced you to. Kikyou is your obvious first choice."

Inuyasha sighed as he disappeared into the bathroom. Kagome could count her heartbeats in the ringing silence of the night. After what seemed like an eternity he came out in his pyjamas and crawled into bed. Kagome kept looking at him mutinously.

"You seriously want an answer to that ridiculous question?"

"Yes I do! I'm your second choice after all, aren't I? Your brother's cast-off-"

Inuyasha had put his finger upon her lips. He looked angry.

"Don't ever say that again. I've _never_ thought of you as my brother's cast-off _anything_. You are Kagome, you have your own intrinsic worth, don't abase yourself like that."

"But you and Kik-"

"Shush! I'm not done yet. Yes, Kikyou and I were lovers in college. It was good while it lasted but she was passionate about the environment; she wanted to travel to the tropical rainforests and study endangered species. I had to come here and stay with my family, join politics, fulfil Oyaji's dreams. Our visions never matched. So we had to break it off. All that was over a long time ago."

"Doesn't look that way from the way she keeps looking at you," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha laughed: "You are actually jealous of her?"

Kagome shrugged: "The way she latched on to you-"

"I see. I guess it's kind of my fault for not explaining things to you sooner. You see, when Sesshoumaru asked me to marry you I was outraged. I'd seen you guys together for eight years, you were going to be married to him – I had the whole mindset of looking at you as a sister-in-law. Besides, I wasn't comfortable taking money from your grandfather…it sounded too much like barter to me."

Kagome _knew_ she meant nothing to Inuyasha. She _knew_ he was just pitying her! And now he was going to say it to her face.

"But when the circumstances compelled me to go through it, well call me old-fashioned or what you will but I take marriage seriously. It took me time to get adjusted to the idea but I knew I had to give my everything to you. For better or for worse – that's the vow I took. Even if the whole world was against you, I had to take your side. And that's all I've tried to do – stay on your side. Wasn't doing you any favours."

Kagome was taken aback. _He what?_ She tried to fight back her rising tears. _How could_ _I have been so blind all along?_

Inuyasha smirked: "Kikyou can look at me all she wants but she knows I'm not available. I belong to my wife now, till death us do part."

"You told me I could go around with whoever I fancied…"

"What was I to do? I was so bewildered at that time. I only wanted to do the right thing as a husband."

"You're _stupid_, you know that?"

"Not as stupid as _you_, stupid. Favours indeed!"

For the first time, Kagome actually looked at her husband – at his shining eyes and handsome face and mischievous smirk. She let out a sigh. All her doubts had vanished.

"Kiss me!" it was not a command, neither was it a plea.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before they mellowed in comprehension. He brought his face down to her and brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome had thought their first kiss would be fiery, passionate, angry. But it was the exact opposite – it was deep, sensuous, lingering – as fresh as a spring wind with the promise of a rainbow just beyond the horizon. She wound her arms around his shoulders, drawing comfort from his warm presence, trying to melt into him. His hands gently caressed her hair, reassuring her of his love…yes, it was his _love_, neither his concern nor pity. The realization sent ripples through her body. She thought she ought to clarify something.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes," he murmured into her neck.

"Sesshoumaru and I...we never got around to-"

His lips were upon hers again: "I don't want to know. Your past is your own."

"But we never-"

He gently caressed her cheek: "I don't care if you did or didn't. Let's just live for the moment, okay?"

But it wasn't long before he got to know what she meant. And the knowledge brought out his gentlest side, as he tried to make sure he did not hurt her through being careless. She was also gentle in response. Both of them were wary of hurting the other emotionally; both wanted to give all their love, their promise and passion to the other; both were willing to surrender and please. Inuyasha wondered how Kagome had been able to avoid temptation for all these years. Then it dawned on him that he was the first person this woman had entrusted her body _and_ soul to. He vowed to keep that trust for all eternity.

"Kagome, I love you so, so much…" he whispered in her ears.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome surprised herself by answering, and then she smiled as she realized how easily the truth had come to her.

Finally, she had become his wife.


	10. Chapter 10: The Confession

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the pillow. A warm breeze was floating in through the window. He could still taste Rin upon his lips. The girl was submissive, sweet as a cherry; but for all her sweetness she could not erase the taste of another, the one that got away.

Kagome was pure intoxication, a forbidden drug he found hard to resist. He had waited to claim her till they were married, because he couldn't risk a controversy. On hindsight, he knew that he had made the right decision. It was due to the lack of proof of their intimacy that Ryuukossei had not been able to fully exploit their affair. Still, he had his regrets.

That night when she had come to him – her beauty, her aura had stirred a slumbering beast in his heart. Kagura and the others were passing fancies, good enough only to take care of his immediate needs. Kagome was the one he hungered for from the depth of his soul. She also knew she had broken through his resistance, and yet she had rejected him. He had never felt more slighted.

When he and Rin came together, he took her with a vengeance that even surprised him. Their lovemaking had been wild, ferocious. Unwittingly, he had poured all his anger and frustration into the uncomplaining girl. He felt bad for her and hated his weakness, yet he could not wipe out Kagome's face, her alluring scent, every time their bodies touched.

With a resigned sigh, he switched on his phone. There were calls from home. _I'll call them back later_. He lazily switched on the television.

There was a report on the Taishous. Some aborigines had been killed by members of their party. There were rallies condemning the attack. Inuyasha's effigy had been burnt. The Taishou name was being smeared. Sesshoumaru sat up in bed.

"Rin!"

The girl looked up at him inquisitively.

"Pack your bags, we are going home."

* * *

The couple was greeted at the door by a worried looking Myouga. Sesshoumaru marched inside where Lady Taishou, Inuyasha and a few other leaders of their party had assembled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome welcome Rin and usher her inside the house. Something about her demeanour struck him as odd, but he turned his mind into more urgent matters.

"The work has Naraku's signature all over it," Myouga was saying.

"We need to apprehend the men behind the attack as soon as possible, and then extort a full confession out of them," Sesshoumaru opined.

"Already on it," Inuyasha said, "there is a middle order leader in Ryuukossei's party. Name's Mukotsu. He's reported to be in on the whole conspiracy."

"We can't possibly kidnap a leader. Ryuukossei likely has him under his protection already. Any attempt to abduct him will get reported in the media faster than you can Keh."

"Obviously," Inuyasha replied, "but his lover doesn't enjoy a similar protection. Jakotsu works in the docks. Right now our men have him under surveillance. As soon as we showed the footage, Mukotsu himself promised to haul his sorry ass into this house," he looked at his watch, "any time now."

Sesshoumaru cast an appreciative glance at his brother. Meanwhile, Kagome was engaged in making Rin comfortable in the absence of Lady taishou. Her eyes took in the various mating marks on the girl's neck and exposed arms. _Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to have gone easy on her, _Kagome thought. But she was surprised to realize she was no longer jealous of Rin.

"I'm sorry; I hardly got a chance to be introduced to you properly at your wedding. How was the trip?"

"It was perfect – the sea was so relaxing and the sun was like warm honey! I used to sing all day and weave garlands out of flowers. Oh, I have something for you!" Rin fished a shell necklace out of her purse: "Rin wove this for you."

Kagome smiled as she put the necklace around her neck. There was something so fresh and endearing about the girl that she immediately warmed towards her.

"I hope you won't find this mansion too dreary to live in after all that time in the sun."

Rin laughed merrily: "Oh I could live anywhere with Sesshoumaru-sama. He's so kind and great and wonderful and strong…" she blushed, suddenly conscious.

_She's still so much in awe of him_, Kagome thought amusedly, _wonder what will happen when she comes back to her senses_. Yet, something was telling her that she never would. In time he, too, would grow to love her. _I guess she is perfect for him_.

A short man was nervously walking past the room. Rin looked at him.

"Who's he?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged: "Never seen him before."

Mukotsu shuffled along the corridor behind the butler, looking around nervously. _This is how it feels like to enter the lion's den_, he thought. The butler showed him into a large room decorated like an office, and excused himself. Mukotsu stumbled onward, his heart trying to burst through its cage. He shuddered inwardly as Inuyasha came forward to greet him.

"Please take a seat, Mukotsu-sama," he ushered him in cheerfully, "We have something important to talk about."

"I-I don't know anything about anything," Mukotsu pleaded, "I'm just a low level worker, I'm not privy to confidential information."

"Oh come on," Inuyasha was smiling at him – a smile that sent chills down Mukotsu's spine – "don't insult my intelligence. I know perfectly well what you have or have not been privy to. _Sit._"

Mukotsu plopped down on a chair and tried to smile. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"I'm telling you, you are making a mistake here."

"I think not. Have a glass of water."

Mukotsu grabbed the glass like he was grabbing on a lifeline. Gulping down the water, he looked around, nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"Now if you'll be so kind as to tell us, it was Naraku who was after the aborigine killings, wasn't he?"

Mukotsu nervously licked his lips as he looked for an exit. But there was none. Lady Taishou was smiling kindly from her chair. Sesshoumaru was standing near the door, impassive as ever. Inuyasha was inches away from his face.

"I really have no clue. Why are you t-torturing me like this?"

"The truth will out, Mukotsu-sama, the truth will out. Why not be the vessel for it and buy our allegiance forever?"

Inuyasha had casually put a hand on Mukotsu's shoulder. The latter flinched at the touch, and then sagged in resignation.

"Only if you promise to protect me and Jakotsu from Ryuukossei."

"We promise."

Mukotsu took a calming breath: "N-Naraku is planning to use Kouga against you-"

"Not like this."

Inuyasha hauled Mukotsu across the room and seated him behind a table. At Sesshoumaru's signal, someone brought a journalist with a microphone and a camera into the room. Mukotsu blanched at the sight of them.

"Not on camera, no," he whispered hoarsely.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Just make a clean breast of things and off you go. You see, we are a very _truth-loving_ family."

"Inuyasha-sama, _please_…"

"Now."

The cameras were switched on.

A short while and a fully videotaped confession later, Mukotsu was toddling his way out of the mansion. Sesshoumaru accosted him.

"I cannot thank you enough for your cooperation today, Mukotsu-sama."

"I just did my part, Lord Taishou," suddenly Mukotsu was sounding more confident, "I was against these nefarious tactics from the beginning. I told Ryuukossei so many times to stop but he wouldn't listen."

"I'm sure you did your part," Sesshoumaru shoved a cell phone into Mukotsu's hand, "this phone has my direct number saved in it. Whenever you need my assistance, do not hesitate to make a call. Like my brother promised, you will always have our allegiance."

Smiling smugly, Mukotsu made his way out of the Taishou mansion.


	11. Chapter 11: The Turned Tables

Mukotsu was stepped on the gas, feeling lighter than he did all morning. He had been so afraid when those men showed him the footage about Jakotsu, _his_ Jakotsu being held at gun point. He had immediately made a promise to come down to the Taishou mansion, and then run to Ryuukossei with the news.

"They probably wish to inquire about the truth behind the aborigine killings," Ryuukossei had said, "There is no harm in confessing. Make yourself their trusted ally. Of course, we will claim that you had lied under temptation, which you will prove by leaving our party and joining them shortly."

Mukotsu thought it was a risky proposition and he said the same.

"Oh you shall be richly rewarded, don't worry about that," Ryuukossei had brushed aside his concerns, "To tell you the truth, we are currently in need of a _bridge_ between the two houses. Your assistance will prove invaluable in this."

The meeting had gone exactly as Ryuukossei had predicted. Mukotsu had gotten a nasty fright when Inuyasha brought out the camera. But on hindsight, the more his confession was publicised, the bigger would be the Taishous' fall from grace. How would the public feel, knowing the family had resorted first to violence, and now to bribery, in order to win? Mukotsu smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He made a call to Jakotsu, just to make sure that Inuyasha's gunmen had indeed withdrawn. The call went unreplied. Mukotsu was slightly uneasy.

On the rear view mirror, he could see a black SUV following him at an even distance. Was he being watched? He called Jakotsu again. Again, no reply. A cold sweat tingled down his spine. Did someone double-cross him? Would he inform Ryuukossei? But Ryuukossei had warned him not to call. Calls could be intercepted, he had said. In a flash, the solution suggested itself to him. Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru said he only had to call him on the secure line. He would talk to Lord Taishou and clear up the matter once and for all.

Taking out the phone, he dialled the pre-saved number, hoping it was not a bogus trick. To his relief, the call went through. He thought someone answered.

The man in the SUV skidded to a halt as the car in front of him blew up, throwing debris all over the road. Behind him, the traffic came to a stop. People were coming out of their cars. A woman cried in shock. The man got out of his car and ran forward towards the inferno, although there was no hope of salvage. He was running late for his anniversary dinner, but this was more important.

At this time, beside the lonely dock, Jakotsu's lifeless corpse was floating in the water.

* * *

Kagome was getting restless. She missed her husband. She knew the situation was a difficult one, and making it right was more important than romancing her, but the events of the night before were still fresh on her mind. She could still feel the softness of his lips upon hers, his breath on her neck, the touch of his hand all over her body. Even thinking about it ran shivers down her spine. Beside her, Rin was also looking a little lost without Sesshoumaru. So both girls were happy to finally see their husbands return.

Inuyasha dropped on the couch beside Kagome and put his arm around her. She instinctively leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. It didn't strike her as odd when Sesshoumaru similarly put his arm around Rin, but when he nuzzled behind her ear and nibbled at her earlobe, she was a little surprised. She looked up to see him staring at her, the hint of a challenge hiding in his stormy eyes.

Kagome was immediately seized with an urge to reciprocate in kind. But then she checked herself. _What the hell is he doing? This is so childish, so unlike him._

His look deepened into a more sinister gaze as he ran his hand down Rin's arm. Kagome felt sorry for the clueless girl, as a deep blush settled on her cheeks. But her transient pity changed into a more lasting embarrassment when she realized that Inuyasha was probably very aware of everything that was going on inside the room. Even though his soft hold around her shoulder betrayed nothing.

There was a buzzing on the table. Sesshoumaru's phone was ringing. He picked it up with a guarded expression. Rin saw him take the call, but then he kept the phone back on the table. She was curious, but soon a deluge of sensations covered her has he tickled her neck with a finger. She forgot all about the call.

Kagome looked up at her husband's golden eyes and detected a slight twinkle. _Yup, he knows alright_. She felt at a loss about what she could do to escape the awkward situation. Sesshoumaru was sniffing at Rin's hair now, almost angrily, provokingly, daring her to match his passion. Inuyasha straightened.

"I think the newlyweds need some time alone," he said airily, "C'mon, Kagome, let's not disturb the lovebirds."

Kagome got up after him, grateful for the intervention, and followed him out of the room. Sesshoumaru moodily scowled at the fireplace, all thought of Rin forgotten.

* * *

Ordinarily, Ryuukossei could process whatever information came to his ears and act immediately upon it. There were only a few times when he could not believe his own ears. This was one of them. In fact, had someone other than Naraku brought the news to him, he would have brushed it off as a mere rumor. But Naraku wouldn't bother him unless his intel was fool proof.

_Mukotsu had been murdered? His partner was dead under suspicious circumstances?_

He could only plop down on the couch.

"This murder coming so closely on the heels of Mukotsu's confession will put us in a real tight spot, Father," as usual, Naraku was stating the obvious.

Mukotsu had given a public statement claiming Ryuukossei to be responsible for killing the aborigines and framing the Taishous. Within an hour both he and his partner were dead. The finger of blame would definitely point at them.

Ryuukossei dug his nails into the flesh of his palm in impotent rage.

"This does not sound like the work of Myouga," he thought aloud.

"Myouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," Naraku shrugged, "what difference does it make? How do we get out of this pickle?"

_How indeed_…

Ryuukossei made his decision.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Is you weapon ready?"

"Seething," Naraku replied.

Ryuukossei picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Keep giving me full updates of their whereabouts."

The time had come to nip the Taishou fins.


	12. Chapter 12: The Confrontation

It was late. The night was dark, like the omen of something terrible to come. A slow breeze was blowing through the trees of the orchard. The moon was playing hide and seek among the swirling clouds. The road in front of the Taishou mansion was unusually empty, owing to the recent accident; a portion of it had been cordoned off by the police. The guards were on their alert, for some reason the hair on the back of their necks was standing up. The whole scene looked uneasy.

Dinner was over at the Taishou residence. Rin was sitting in bed, watching the news when something caught her eyes. It was the man from earlier – he was saying something about the aborigine killings being the work of Naraku and Ryuukossei. This was followed by another report. The man was dead, killed in a blast. She looked at Sesshoumaru, a sudden fear gripping her heart.

"That's the man I saw in the corridor," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru's face lacked expression.

"That is correct."

"Did you do something to him?" Rin's voice was shaking.

"I'll say this only once so pay close attention," he said a tad menacingly, "you are not to ask any questions or interfere with my work-"

The door banged open before he had the chance to finish. Inuyasha came in like a tornado.

"What the hell did you do to Mukotsu?" he thundered.

Sesshoumaru got out of bed.

"How dare you come inside my room without knocking?"

"I promised to protect him. I gave him my _word_."

"Your _word_ has no value without the backing of your _clan_."

"You had no right to kill him!"

"I'm not answerable to you."

"Like hell you are!"

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve but the latter lashed out, throwing Inuyasha against the dresser. Kagome ran into the room. She had evidently been following him. Sesshoumaru saw her leaning over his brother, her face grave with concern. _For him!_ Her touch on his shoulder was almost a caress. When she looked at Sesshoumaru, her eyes were accusing.

Something snapped inside his head.

"You are nothing but a mere _face _of the campaign," Sesshoumaru chewed out each carefully selected word, "Your job is to look pretty and attract the crowds. Don't try to be the _brain_ behind the organization."

Inuyasha stood up, wiping blood from his lips.

"You gave the man your word and reneged on it! What difference is there between you and Ryuukossei? This is not how Oyaji wanted to run this country – by violence and terror. He wanted fair elections-"

"I don't want to hear about Father from someone who isn't even worthy to mention his name."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kagome was clutching Inuyasha's arm, trying to prevent him from doing something stupid. _She's taking his side._

"You are the vile product of an unholy union between my father and a common whore! A whore who was in the service of Ryuukossei before she could latch her tentacles into my father. It was because of _her_ that father was killed, that Ryuukossei has been persecuting us for twenty-five years. You and your mother are the reasons why _my_ life was ruined!"

"Don't you dare insult my mother!"

Again Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshoumaru. Again Sesshoumaru shoved him off. Kagome caught him from hitting the wall. _Kagome_…

"Your mother was a whore and so is your wife. One man doesn't suffice for her…or shall we say, you are not man enough for her?"

"Shut you mouth and leave Kagome out of this!"

Sesshoumaru snorted: "Oh yeah? Why don't you have a chat with her about the antics she's up to while you are away?"

Kagome felt the icy dagger go inside her heart again. _What was Sesshoumaru saying?_

"Stop it!"

All eyes went to the door. Lady Taishou was standing there, white and shaken.

"For shame, Sesshoumaru! Is that the way to speak about your stepmother? Your sister-in-law? Is that the education I've imparted to you?"

"Stay out of this, Mother."

"Apologize to your brother _right now_. _And _to Kagome."

Sesshoumaru just stood silently, his face a mask of ice once again.

"Don't put me to shame for being your mother, Sesshoumaru," Lady Taishou almost pleaded.

Inuyasha dusted his robe and strode out of the room. Kagome bent her head apologetically to Lady Taishou, before she ran off after her husband. Rin sat back in bed, shocked and in tears. Yet Sesshoumaru budged not from his position. Shaking her head in disappointment, Lady Taishou withdrew from the room.

* * *

Kagome had followed Inuyasha into their bedroom. She could see that he was upset, in pain. _She_ was the reason for his humiliation, why Sesshoumaru had behaved in such a violent fashion. It was racking her with guilt.

"Go away," Inuyasha grumbled moodily as she tried to put her arm around him.

"Inuyasha, please, don't be upset-"

"Leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha," Lady Taishou was at the door, "I have come to apologize on behalf of my son."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears, her hands were clenched in supplication. Inuyasha looked up, surprised, his anger melting away.

"It's okay, Mother. You don't need to-"

"Oh but I do. I do…" Lady Taishou came and knelt down in front of Inuyasha. "What Sesshoumaru said today is unforgivable."

"Is it true, though?" Inuyasha breathed out, uncertainty clouding the brilliant gold of his eyes.

"Not a word of it is true. In fact, if we follow Sesshoumaru's criterion, then you are more worthy of taking your father's name than he is. Your father and I were married only for convenience. I was in love with another."

The Lady was looking down at the floor. Kagome suddenly understood what she meant a long time back by saying that princesses were just pawns in the games of the kings.

"But what your parents had was true love," the lady continued, "Your mother came from a respectable family of her community. The community that Ryuukossei also belonged to. He used to terrorize her people back then. Since she was the most beautiful girl there, he wanted to claim her for himself. Your mother was frightened. Seeing no other route of escape, she snuck her way into his house and appealed to you father for help. Initially your father offered her his protection but soon they fell in love and got married. That riled Ryuukossei to no end and turned him into a bitter enemy of this family – through no fault of you or your mother."

"You are not just saying this to make me feel better, are you?" Inuyasha asked sceptically.

Lady Taishou smiled sadly: "At the height of his career your father was the noblest, most handsome man in this country. Women were dying to get their hands on him. Yet he fell in love with your mother, married her and had a beautiful baby with her. Do you think he would have looked at her twice had she been just an ordinary woman?"

Inuyasha sat quietly for a while, lost in thought. Finally, the cloud passed. He let out a sigh: "Thank you, Mother."

"Don't ever believe in any nonsense you hear about your mother."

Lady Taishou tousled her son's hair affectionately, and then wished them good night. Once she was gone, Kagome approached Inuyasha tentatively. _What if he grills me now about Sesshoumaru's comment?_

"Feeling better, Inuyasha?"

"A bit. Come here."

She snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, my heart's no longer in it," he said.

"In what?" Kagome asked with trepidation. _In the marriage?_

"In politics," he replied to her relief. "There has been too much negativity, too much bloodshed over it. Day by day it's turning Sesshoumaru into a stranger. This is not the way Oyaji wanted things to happen. I've read his journals and his policies. He wanted a clean society free of dirt and corruption. And if his own party isn't willing to follow his ideals, then I don't want to be the face of it."

"Then leave it."

He drew his breath: "Leave it? It's not that easy, Kagome. There is too much expectation; I've undertaken responsibilities on behalf of the public, I have to fulfil Oyaji's dream."

"I don't think any parent would dream of pushing their children into something that their souls revolted against."

"Your jii-chan pushed you into this marriage," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"That's because jii-chan knew I was meant for you all along."

"Is that so? Suddenly you are thinking we're soul mates or something?"

Smiling, he kissed her lightly upon her lips.

"It's a possibility," Kagome smiled back: "you don't seem to like the idea too much."

Inuyasha shrugged: "Meh, I think I can live with it."

Kagome playfully tugged at his hair. When they kissed again, it was more intense, leading to other, more passionate activities, by the end of which they were both spent and lay exhausted in each other's arms.

Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Fancy a late night stroll? I think I need some fresh air."

"Okay, give me five."

A short while later the couple were strolling down the driveway of their mansion. Kagome thought they were going to roam in the orchard, so she was surprised when she found Inuyasha leading her to the gate.

"I need to get out of the compound for a bit," Inuyasha explained, "it's suffocating me."

Kagome nodded sympathetically.

Dismissing his personal guards, Inuyasha laced his fingers through his wife's and strolled down the pavement that perimetered their house. The road was quite deserted by this time, lit only by the intermittent street lamps. A car stopped somewhere in the distance.

"You know what," Inuyasha was saying, "when all this shit is over, let's go for a long vacation – just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Kagome laughed, "Considering that our honeymoon was a total disaster."

"Well I wouldn't call it a _total_ disaster," he laughed back, "the room service was good."

Kagome slapped him playfully on his arm.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called from behind.

Kagome barely had the chance to turn around and face the tall man some way behind them, barely had the time to register the object in his hand, before there was a blinding flash and the ear-splitting sound of a bullet being fired.

Beside her, Inuyasha crumpled on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13: The Darkness

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bent over him, appalled by the sight of blood that was spreading in a dark blotch through the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm okay," Inuyasha panted, "arm's hit."

The man was coming forward, pointing his gun at the couple. Guided by an instinct, Kagome threw herself against him, disturbing his aim. A misguided bullet disappeared into a tree.

"Out of my way!" the man roared.

Up close, Kagome could recognize him as the man she had seen on TV – Kouga, the leader of the aborigines. He was tall and muscular, and would have thrown her off in an instant. But Kagome was fighting with her last strength, trying to keep him off Inuyasha.

"Why are you protecting a murderer?" Kouga bellowed, "He killed my tribesmen!"

Inuyasha was rising from the pavement, clutching a tree for support.

"Wasn't me you fool," he breathed, "Naraku betrayed you."

"Liar!"

Another bullet was fired. It hit a nearby lamp post, shattering the bulb. Kagome struggled against Kouga with all her might. There were footsteps on the pavement – Inuyasha's guards were coming. _A little more, just a little more strength_, Kagome prayed. The footsteps were coming closer. If she could hold on just a few more seconds, they would be safe.

Locked in an odd combat, neither Kouga nor Kagome noticed the car that had slowed in front of Inuyasha. The window was lowered by an inch and a muzzle peeped out.

This time the bullet went through his chest.

Kagome watched in shock as Inuyasha dropped into a pool of his own blood. By then his guards had surrounded them. Kouga was looking around like a hunted animal. The car disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Detective Byakuya grimaced as he ascended the steps of the hospital. Ryuukossei always assigned him to the most hazardous of missions. This time he was rudely awakened in the middle of the night by a telephone call. The instructions had been duly doled out. Now he had to carry them out.

As he entered the hospital lobby he saw a good looking woman in blood-smeared clothing. _So this is the famous Kagome Taishou nee Higurashi_, he thought. The man next to her was tall and pale – the unmistakable Lord Taishou. Inuyasha was still in surgery, though chances of survival were reportedly slim. _Oh well, here we go._

Kagome looked up to see the detective approaching them. Something about his appearance was odd.

"I need to take down your statements."

It was Sesshoumaru who replied: "We have already given our statements so please go and apprehend the criminal."

"The criminal has already been apprehended, Lord Taishou."

Kagome stood up: "I'm telling you it wasn't Kouga. Kouga just injured Inuyasha's arm-"

"And the bullet was fired from a car," the detective looked at her with a leer, "What was the make of the car, Mrs. Taishou? What was number on the license plate? What was the make of the gun that fired the bullet?"

"I've said _already_ that I didn't notice."

"Very convenient, I must say."

"Why don't you ask the people on the street? _Somebody_ must have noticed it."

"Do not presume to tell us how to do our duty, Mrs. Taishou."

"As a citizen she has every right to demand a proper investigation, detective," Sesshoumaru said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well," Byakuya's smile had broadened, "what if I say that the thing about the car is just a cock and bull story Mrs. Taishou is making up to save her accomplice?"

"_My_ accomplice?" Kagome was flabbergasted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru demanded hotly.

"I can't even _begin_ to unravel the secrets that hide behind the walls of your mansion," Byakuya said, "so what was it, Mrs. Taishou? Husband proved to be too much of a nuisance?"

"You bastard!" Sesshoumaru was standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Language, Lord Taishou," Byakuya wagged a finger, "Mrs. Taishou, why don't you ask your…erm…_brother_ to hold his tongue? Just for a dew days. Once the storm dies down and your husband is out of the way you will find things much-"

Sesshoumaru's hands were already on Byakuya's collars.

"You can't be violent towards an on duty officer," Byakuya yelled. Alerted, a few policemen came running.

"Arrest him," Byakuya ordered.

"You are arresting _me_?" Sesshoumaru was looking at Byakuya, venom in his eyes.

"The hell I am. Escort him out!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome: "Call Myouga."

Then he marched out of the hospital, the policemen in tow.

Kagome looked forlornly at his receding back, the last of her support gone. She could not take any more shocks, and yet there seemed no way out of the nightmare. The surgery was over; Dr. Suikotsu had emerged from the operating room. He was surprised to see Kagome all alone. With a calming breath, Mrs. Taishou went forward to hear the news.

* * *

Kouga had a lot of time to think in the lock up. At first he was surprised that Naraku had not come forward for his bail. Then slowly, things began to fall in place.

He had clearly been framed. That much he could understand. But by whom?

"_Wasn't me you fool, Naraku betrayed you."_

He remembered the earnest face, the truth in the amber eyes. What Inuyasha had said had to be an utter lie and yet…

Scraps of conversation came to his mind.

_We will make special provisions for your tribesmen_…_Go prod Inuyasha about what irks him the most_…_the Taishous think they were so much superior to you, why don't you teach them a lesson in humility_…

_During the time of Inu no Taishou numerous reforms had been planned for the improvement of the backward classes – plans that were shelved by Ryuukossei's government without assigning valid reasons for the same._

_We need your tribesmen for this rally, we shall give them food packets as a reward for participation_…_You must go abroad and take care of this business, I'm sorry it is coinciding with the rally_…_Men from Taishou's party have gunned down your people on Inuyasha's order_…_Wait on the pavement and then pounce upon him_…_The information is absolute, Inuyasha is going for a walk._

A cleverly manufactured rivalry, bringing things up to a boiling point, goading him into action…why would Inuyasha order his men to kill the tribesmen in the first place? But he had been brainwashed, manipulated, fed with hatred against the Taishous till he had lost the power to think. And then, he was used as a weapon…no, a scapegoat, the face that was screening their heinous crime.

"_Wasn't me you fool, Naraku betrayed you."_

Oh if we could only get out of here and face Naraku just one more time. Right now, it all depended upon Inuyasha's survival.


	14. Chapter 14: The Greater Darkness

The rumours were flying thick by the following morning. Each newspaper, every channel was engaged in making its own conjectures about the events of last night.

_Inuyasha had been seen dining with a strange woman at a restaurant. They were rumoured to be past lovers. The following night, he had been fatally injured right outside his house. Only his wife was with him during the attack. Why wasn't he accompanied by his guards? Kagome Higurashi had claimed seeing a bullet being fired from a car. The police claim the allegation to be 'untenable'. Whom was she trying to protect?_

Then came a fresh bunch of stories.

_Lord Taishou had been arrested for misbehaving with a police detective. The police are investigating him for a possible role in the events of last night. A woman called Kagura was claiming that he had raped her brutally several years back and then severed all connections with her in order to date Kagome Higurashi. What secrets were hiding behind the Taishou mansion?_

Lady Taishou sighed. She had never felt more mortified, more humiliated in her life. The daughter of a noble family, the current members of which were mostly settled abroad, she dreaded nothing more than public disgrace. A hand clasped her shoulder.

"How could this happen in your presence, Myouga?" she asked wearily.

"I'm sorry M'Lady," he murmured, "I couldn't anticipate Ryuukossei to be this desperate so soon."

"Hold the Party together, will you?"

"I will try, M'Lady, but with Inuyasha-sama so critical and Lord Taishou under arrest things have become so difficult."

Lady Taishou closed her eyes, "Do you remember the olden days Myouga? When we were just girl and boy? Playing in father's garden all day without a care in the world?"

Myouga's eyes clouded over with fond remembrance: "I remember, M'Lady."

Lady Taishou looked up at the man behind her, her childhood friend, her pillar of support through all the long years: "Were you jealous when I married him, Myouga?"

"For a while. I couldn't bear coming into this house, so I joined hands with Ryuukossei. But the day he murdered Lord Taishou and Izayoi-sama, I withdrew my allegiance from him. I still kept him in power, so that he would remain in the view of the public. I surrounded him with my own people, so his hands would be tied – so he would leave you and the boys alone. But he was getting restless, greedy for more power."

"And you pushed my sons into his line of vision, to curb his clout."

"It had to happen sometime. Lord Taishou's blood runs strong in them."

Lady Taishou inclined her head: "Yes, I think it does."

* * *

"Come home, Kagome-sama," Rin was insisting. The girl was worried, Kagome could see that. Her face was pale and there were dark circles around her eyes.

"If you want you can stay with us for a while," Mama offered.

But Kagome shook her head: "I'm fine here, don't worry."

"Lady Taishou insisted that you get some rest. I can stay here for the day."

Kagome took the girl's hands in her: "I'll be fine, Rin, don't worry. Please go home and take rest. We can't have you falling ill at this juncture."

Rin nodded unsurely: "Okay, if you are sure."

Kagome smiled wanly: "I'm sure. And thanks for bringing the laptop."

As Rin rose to go Kagome looked at her mother: "You should also go, Mama. You've been here since last night."

"But leaving you here all alone-"

"I'll be _fine_," Kagome repeated.

The two women reluctantly made their way out of the hospital. Kagome was thankful for her solitude. Right now, she didn't need to rest or eat. She needed to _think_. The events of the last twenty-four hours had pushed her survival gear to overdrive.

It took her the greater part of the morning, but finally she outlined her course of action. Nodding grimly, she called her grandfather. A short conversation later, she took out her computer and started typing a letter.

It was nearly evening when she arrived at the police station where Sesshoumaru had been placed under custody. Myouga could not put an appeal for a bail as it was a public holiday. _They'd chosen a good time for the attack_, Kagome thought without humour.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to see her, but she remained calm, almost sedate as she put the letter trough the bars into his hands.

"I need you to sign this."

Sesshoumaru took a look at the contents.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked incredulously, "Kagome, we'll be fine, don't panic."

"Do you trust me, Sesshoumaru?" again, she was placid, serene.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl like she was crazy. But something about her demeanour told him it was better if he just listened to her for once. Slowly, he nodded. He signed the letter and gave it back to her.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I do."

Again Kagome was on her way.

* * *

Ryuukossei was sitting in his office watching the traffic rush by. There was a strange contentment in his heart, the satisfaction of a job well done. It would not be long until the younger Taishou would breathe his last. His condition was reported to be critical. Some said he was on ventilation. The older was embroiled in controversy – with a little more effort he would be finished in the eyes of the public. The family was already discarded, their Party all but disbanded; soon they would be obliterated from the public memory.

Of course he wouldn't make the same mistake as he did last time. Once taken out of the public eye, this time there would be a series of freak accidents – domestic mishaps, or road accidents perhaps, claiming the lives of the surviving Taishous one by one. Oh yes, he would cook their goose alright.

His secretary came in with a card. Ryuukossei frowned. What could Kagome Taishou possibly have to do with him?

"Send her in."

He was startled to see the woman who entered his chamber. Her face was pale and haggard, her hair hung limp around her waist, she was clad in black – had she officially entered into mourning?

"Ah my dear, come in, come _in_," he rose with false concern, "you could have called me over, why did you take the trouble to come down?"

Kagome looked into his eyes: "I needed to talk."

"Yes, yes, we will talk. Do sit down. Should I order for tea or coffee?"

"Nothing at the moment, thank you."

"Alright," he squatted on the couch while Kagome took the one across it. "What brings you here?"

"This," Kagome handed the letter to him.

Ryuukossei scanned through the letter, and then knitted his eyebrows.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My husband is fighting for his life. Even if he survives, his health will not allow him to campaign for years to come. Without a face, the Party is likely to fall apart. In view of this, Lord Taishou has promised that he will withdraw from the elections, and never aspire to any public office for as long as he shall live" she indicated towards the letter.

"Lord Taishou is already finished, so this letter is superfluous."

"Oh you would be surprised by what he is capable of. Besides, we have not yet made public the evidence that Mukotsu had left at our office regarding the aborigine killings. There is much more than that confession, I assure you."

"That is not possible."

"Love makes us do many impossible things, Ryuukossei-sama. You might have planted him as a spy among us, but he had his own partner to take care of. For Jakotsu's sake, he was ready to betray you. Of course, we had also been quite generous with our offer."

Ryuukossei frowned: "Proceed."

"Once we have Kouga lending us his support-"

"Kouga? Who will believe that murderer now?"

"His own people will. Please do not forget, Ryuukossei-sama, we are a very desperate family. That kind of desperation gives rise to very desperate measures. Besides, we still have my grandfather's money and support."

"Very interesting. But what has it got to do with me?"

"The letter in your hand comes for a price. You are to ensure that all allegations against our family are withdrawn within the next twenty-four hours."

"That is not in my-"

"I think it is. This is my offer, Ryuukossei-sama. Make sure my brother-in-law comes home by tomorrow and our family honour is restored. In return, we will disappear from the eyes of the public – you shall buy our silence and your peace of mind."

Ryuukossei joined the tips of his hand. What the girl had said was absurd – a bogus threat and yet, he could not be sure. Mukotsu had belonged to Inu no Taishou's Party – betrayed him years ago to join Ryuukossei, even had a hand in plotting his murder. Betrayal was in his blood. What if he had left evidence with the Taishous? There was no way of knowing now. Joining hands with Kouga? Even that could come to nothing and yet – he did not want more trouble right when things were going so perfectly for him. If the Taishous bowed out themselves, he could always kill them at his leisure.

Granddaughter of a Higurashi, Kagome knew when to rise from the negotiation table.

"I shall let you keep the letter in good faith. As you can see, it has no legal value at all. It's just a pact between our families, and one we have every intention to honour."

With that she walked out of Ryuukossei's office, leaving him to ponder her words.

* * *

It was late in the evening when somebody arrived with an emergency bail for Kouga. He found a car waiting for him outside the police station. The door was held open for him. He could not help smiling when he laid his eyes on the person inside.


	15. Chapter 15: The Heiress Speaks

The tides had turned by the following morning. The mystery behind the Taishou attack was being probed into. The Prime Minister Mr. Ryuukossei himself had asked the Bureau of Investigation to clear up the matter as soon as possible.

The men who had killed the aborigines had been apprehended. They were just ordinary goons who lied about belonging to Inuyasha's Party. Who had bribed them to do so was still unknown. Two eye-witnesses had come forward who had seen the car mentioned by Kagome Taishou, although there were conflicting statements regarding its make. It looked like some mysteries would never be solved.

Others were easier to solve. The woman whom Inuyasha had been seen with was just a former classmate, whose research he was currently funding. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been nothing but former acquaintances through the same university. Ryuukossei had vociferously condemned the insinuations connecting brother and sister together. A heartbroken Kagome had asked the nation to pray for her husband.

Lord Taishou had been released after a night in the lock up, owing to the fact that there was nothing to connect him with the attack on his brother. During a press conference in another part of the town, Kagura had accidentally 'broken down' and admitted that the sex between her and Lord Taishou had been consensual, and that she had intentionally tried to malign his reputation out of malice. Naraku had called her behaviour as "shocking" and registered his "strong support" towards Lord Taishou, "a noble man, a stalwart of the present society".

Among other news, aborigine leader Kouga had been released on bail. The owner of a business house, who wished to remain unnamed, had released him on his personal assurance. Kouga was unavailable for comment.

* * *

The atmosphere in Taishou mansion that day was one of relief. Although a cloud of uncertainty still remained about Inuyasha's condition, both Rin and Lady Taishou gushed about Kagome's success. Even Myouga dropped his guard and commented that at last her Higurashi blood had revealed itself. Only Sesshoumaru continued to be gloomy even after coming home.

That night Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's study, making notes. A knock on the door alerted her to Sesshoumaru's presence. Dropping her pen, she turned her chair around.

"Oh please come in."

Sesshoumaru took a step inside. Briefly, an image flashed inside his head – Kagome standing in her negligee, her hair tousled up. How long ago was that? Months? Years? Decades? Or only days? So much had changed since then, so many Rubicon's had been crossed. What they once had, was now lost in a wide gulf of tragedy. From this time on, she would always be Inuyasha's wife to him. He leaned against a desk.

"Myouga said you called a meeting of the Party?"

"Yes, I did."

"Are you going to disband them?"

"No, I don't think I will."

He stared at her: "I thought we were not contesting this election?"

Kagome smiled mischievously: "Who said we're not?"

"There is a rally _tomorrow_. Who will go to that?"

"We're all going. Except for Inuyasha, of course."

"Kagome, the election is not a child's play. Do you even know what you are talking about?"

"Please, trust me on this," Kagome was serious now.

"I trusted you with that letter. And yes, you salvaged our family's honour by using it. I'll give you that much. But at what cost?"

"Don't engage in a cost-benefit analysis until all the cards have been laid on the table. I haven't let you down yet."

"So you are sure about what you are going to do? Remember, this is our most important rally – right in our home town. We cannot afford to mess it up. If there is even the slightest possibility of a mess up, I would rather cancel it."

"We won't mess up."

Sesshoumaru looked long and hard at Kagome, before nodding curtly and walking out. _Stupid girl…what the hell is she thinking?_ Still, he felt once again that he had no choice but to trust her.

* * *

The next evening promised to be stormy, and yet people had thronged in multitudes to the arena where Inuyasha was supposed to deliver his hometown speech. They had been surprised that the rally had not been cancelled. The entire Taishou family was going to appear, rumours had said. This could be their last public appearance. Curiosity had driven them in hordes.

Around the same time, Naraku was headed off to a remote part of the city. Kouga had called him. He said he was in hiding from the media, so he was reluctant to come to Ryuukossei's office. His political career was all but over. His only shot at avoiding the gallows was to find out who actually shot Inuyasha. He needed Naraku's help in figuring things out.

Ryuukossei had said it might be a trap. Naraku was also not one to take a chance; but ignoring Kouga's appeal meant getting into his bad books. And nobody knew what Kouga was capable of, once someone got into his bad books. There was always the possibility of him joining hands with the Taishous. As a compromise, twelve gunmen were accompanying Naraku on the visit. He himself carried his Auto Mag – with bullets of the same make as those he had given to Kouga – and was clad in a bullet-proof vest. Nobody could say Naraku was careless.

Things were rather quiet at the Taishou mansion. The entire family was away. Only Myouga had remained behind for some arcane reason. The butler just got off the phone. He was very happy today. His salary had been hiked for his invaluable service – to Ryuukossei. Alerting him to Inuyasha's late night stroll was his moment of supreme glory. But his work here was far from over. _Even old allegiances can crack under new temptations_, he thought amusedly, scarcely noticing Myouga standing behind him. It was not long before his drunken corpse would float in a local ditch.

A pregnant hush befell the crowd as the entire Taishou family marched up the podium, with the glaring exception of Inuyasha. Kagome Taishou nee Higurashi took the microphone. The crowd looked surprised. What did _she_ have to day? They were expecting Sesshoumaru or Lady Taishou to make the address. Kagome took a deep breath, then she looked at the gathering.

"Minasama, today we have come on behalf of the one who should have been on this stage – the one who wanted the country to be rid of corruption and terror – and for that dream, right now he is fighting for his life. Yes, we have come on behalf of Inuyasha, but today we have not come to ask for your votes. Today we have come to ask for your _answer_. We have come, because we demand to be _heard_.

"In the last three months, allegation upon baseless allegation has been levied against us, crimes that we did not commit have been laid at our doorstep, a member of our family has been gunned down. We have remained quiet, and so have you. But today, we demand a reply."

The crowd was quiet, subdued. A small murmur shivered through the middle of it. Kagome continued.

"You all are aware, that my father-in-law had made an indelible contribution to this country – policies for social reforms, complete transparency in the administration, greater accountability and stricter guidelines for corporate governance. But once he passed away, this country turned her face away from his family. There was none who came forward to offer employment to Lady Taishou, there was none who protested when their business suffered because of unjust sanctions, there was none who said a word of sympathy as this family was being driven to the point of bankruptcy.

"For twenty-five years, the sons of this family have built themselves to serve this country – to give _you _a better tomorrow. Yet when they ran for the elections, they ran up against stone walls. And through it all, you looked the other way.

"Not a murmur was heard when they said my brother-in-law and I were lovers, but you cried foul when we tried to defend our honour. Not a word was said when my husband was gunned down on the road, and yet you cried foul when we asked for the murderer to be apprehended.

"You condemned us for killing the tribes-people, and yet you sat quietly through Mukotsu's confession. You hailed Inuyasha and I as a fairy tale couple, and yet you accused me of plotting to murder my own husband. We ask you today, have you treated us fairly? If you think you have, and if you do not find us worthy to hold a public office, then we shall accept your verdict."

Naraku's car stopped beside the river. Kouga was sitting upon a tree trunk, looking pensive. He was apparently unarmed. A storm was building on the other bank.

Naraku alighted from the car, asking the gunmen to be alert for any suspicious movements. Kouga looked up from his spot and smiled sadly at Naraku.

"I'm glad you came today my friend, here at the end of all things."

He rose from his spot, arms outstretched. Naraku went forth to return the hug. Kouga was clearly unarmed.

"How much more do you want us to be punished?" Kagome pleaded, "How much more do we need to endure, just because we wish to put an end to the current reign of conspiracy and favouritism, just because we dream of fairness and justice for all? Will you go on looking the other away? Is there not a single soul who is alive in this crowd? Speak up, we demand an answer from you."

There was a moment's silence, and then the crowd burst into a tumult of applause. Behind Kagome, the entire family stood up in a show of solidarity, and each member was hailed with cheers and claps.

"For a better tomorrow!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

The crowd roared in response. Kagome's speech was spreading like wildfire through the television.

Out on the lonely river bank, Naraku and Kouga hugged like long lost friends. The latter was wearing something underneath his clothes – something hard that was taped to his body. Naraku barely had time to register it – his eyes went wide as he tried to push Kouga off him.

Too late.

The explosion took the both of them, along with the twelve gunmen. The storm had hit the bank.


	16. Chapter 16: The Thorn Flower

Ryuukossei sat in his chamber, lost in thought. He was a broken man. The Taishous had beaten him to the race…his only son dead…everything had turned to poison.

He looked at his fish tank. A swarm of tetras had pushed the bigger fishes out of their territory. _Strength in numbers_…he had forgotten an important lesson. Who knew this slip of a girl had so much spunk in her?

Myouga had come last night. To offer his condolences. _Even a common bitch will fight back when cornered_, he had said, _and you had cornered a Higurashi_. What he said was true enough – Kagome had fought back where Lady Taishou had bowed down to fate. Maybe that was the difference between a princess and an heiress.

He watched the traffic idly as he leaned back in his chair. Nobody knew about the disease that was gradually rotting away his memory. Very soon he would have to depend on others for performing even simple, daily tasks. He would have had to give up his office anyway. Now that his son was gone, what was he holding on to? Murder, blackmail, bribery – all had come to nothing. He could almost see Inu no Taishou sneering at him, mocking him. Everything had turned to poison.

At that moment on the road below, Sesshoumaru was driving Kagome to the hospital.

"I didn't know you had it in you – all this manipulation and deceit," he said.

Kagome laughed: "Blood will out, I guess."

"I daresay."

"I think at heart we are too similar – you and I. That's why we need a stable force in our lives – you know, a bit of warmth and integrity and sunshine."

"Perhaps."

"Rin is perfect for you. In time you will grow to love her."

Sesshoumaru chose to remain silent. Kagome was hardly surprised; she didn't expect an answer to begin with.

"I'm building an extra wing in the house, so we can all live comfortably," he said instead.

"You hate me that much, huh?"

"Not you," he looked at his own reflection, "That night when I noticed that things had changed between you and Inuyasha, I was furious. I lost my cool and said many things, which cannot be forgiven. And then before I knew, my brother was lying in the hospital, his life hanging by a thread, and all I could think of was that those were the last words I had spoken to him. I couldn't sleep for nights" he sighed, "I don't want that to happen again. Ever."

"Oh you'll get over it," Kagome said, "but I agree with you. An extra wing might be a good idea."

"You know, he was right that night. There is no difference between me and Ryuukossei."

"Now that's taking things a bit too far," Kagome began to protest.

"I had formed a Party in college. We were engaged in student politics…that's how I know. This game has always brought out the beast in me. That's why I refused to be the face of this campaign. I wanted to remain away from all this – happily cocooned in my world of academics. I should have stuck to my decision."

"I don't think so. Inuyasha will always need your support."

They had reached the hospital. Sesshoumaru went ahead to visit his brother while Kagome stayed behind to say hello to an acquaintance. Dr. Suikotsu was emerging from Inuyasha's cabin. On seeing Sesshoumaru, he appeared startled.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there," the doctor said, extending his hand across the door.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow: "Pardon?"

"There is an important…erm…_procedure_ being performed on him right now."

_Procedure? What were they doing to his brother?_

"I thought my brother was fine."

"I'm afraid his condition has worsened. Kindly stay out of the cabin."

Sesshoumaru was getting alarmed now. _What was the doctor playing at?_

"Out of my way, doctor."

"I'm sorry, I told you I can't permit-"

Kagome was coming up behind them.

"It's alright, doctor. He knows."

"Oh!" Dr. Suikotsu's face relaxed into a genuine smile, "Thank God! I did not cherish the possibility of incurring Lord Taishou's wrath. The patient is fine, please go in."

The visitors pushed open the door to the cabin – to find the occupant standing at the window, clad in his flaming red silk robe. At the sound of the door, he turned around with an ugly scowl on his face.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha barked, "I've been made a prisoner in this cabin for the last two days and none of you came to visit!"

"Oh but we were out to gather sympathy votes for you, Inuyasha," Kagome said innocently, "we couldn't very well do that by saying that the bullet had missed all the vital organs and arteries and you were up and running within a day."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes: "Do I detect a hint of regret that the injury wasn't more serious? And I haven't exactly been _up and running, _stupid. It's still a bullet wound. Geez, woman, show some respect!"

Kagome was coming up with a repartee but Sesshoumaru intervened, "Inuyasha, I want to apologize for the way I behaved the other night."

Inuyasha looked surprised: "What night?"

"The night you got shot. The night I insulted you."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face in remembrance: "I'm sorry but my memory is awfully fuzzy around that night, what exactly had you said?"

Chagrined at the thought of repeating the whole conversation a visibly uncomfortable Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but before could say anything he caught a hint of a twinkle in Inuyasha's eyes. He snapped his mouth shut.

"Pathetic!"

"That's not a very apologisey thing to say!"

"I'll go see to the discharge papers. Kagome, you stay with the idiot."

No sooner had Sesshoumaru left the cabin, than Kagome was locked in a tight embrace with her husband.

"Oi," Inuyasha said gently, "what took you so long?"

"Umm, I got caught up in a couple of things."

He snorted: "I know what you've been caught up in. They've allowed me a TV in here, and _you_ are a veritable daytime soap opera star. I didn't know you could be so devious."

"Well I had to do _something_."

"But why?"

Kagome took a deep breath as she snuggled against the unhurt side of Inuyasha's chest.

"It was when you said you had lost your interest in politics – that things were not going the way you wanted to. I wanted to help you, but I didn't know how to. Then Ryuukossei tried to murder you, and I became desperate. I knew I had to remove a couple of thorns from your path."

"You did it all because of _me_?"

Kagome nodded: "You know the strangest thing? I think it was your love that gave me the strength to do it."

Inuyasha looked with amazement at his wife – his butterfly with wings of steel. He would never even begin to measure the extent of her devotion to him. It was not as obvious as Rin's, but it ran as deep as the very foundations of the earth. Devotion that could even challenge the Gods in the sky. Devotion that he would return with his heart and his life.

"I don't know how I can ever repay your favour," he said aloud.

"Favour?" Kagome blinked.

"Isn't that what you call it?"

A conversation floated into her mind…she had been so stupid back then. She didn't realize what drove a person to take another's side against all odds.

"Would you stop with your sarcasm for a moment?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I know other gainful employments for my lips," he kissed her softly, "and my tongue." The kiss deepened.

"Oh, I've missed you," Kagome murmured softly.

"I'm just glad I found you," Inuyasha replied.

"By the way, Ryuukossei isn't contesting the elections."

The elections…it brought him back to reality – so much bloodshed, such unnecessary waste of lives…

"Who bailed out Kouga, by the way?"

"A friend of jii-chan's. I went to receive him from the police station. I had intended for him to come with us and stand on the podium – you know, to show mutual support. But he said he had to take care of Naraku first. I didn't know he would be suicidal."

Inuyasha shook his head sadly: "He could be a good spokesperson for his tribe. He had a lot of potential."

Kagome smiled: "You know, you are the only one who's worthy of following in your father's footsteps. You can usher in a new era of hope for this country."

"All I can do is to try. But if you promise to always be there for me, then who knows…I might even succeed."

"I've already promised, till death us do part."

Inuyasha suddenly felt whole – complete. With her in his arms, he could take on the entire world. As he looked outside, he noticed the purple flowers blooming in the thorn bush below. _Love sure finds its way to blossom_, he thought, _even on the harshest branch_. The way he and Kagome had come together, in such a barren landscape, amid such threatening storms, he had never hoped for their feelings to strike such strong roots and send out such lovely flowers. And yet they were here, in each other's arms against all odds. It was nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

Grandpa Higurashi was raking the leaves around the Goshinboku. Years before, two children had been playing there – they were barely a year old but he had seen them frolic like soul mates, rolling in the grass, decorating each other with the fallen leaves…seen how they cried heartbreaking tears when Izayoi took her son away at the end of her visit.

Something had come over him that day – an image…no, a vision…the children all grown up, and their love that could bring down even the mightiest of mountains. He wanted to bring her to the Goshinboku, the day she kicked up such an awful fuss about marrying him. He wanted to tell her everything, but she would not listen. _Oh well, lessons learnt the hard way are harder to unlearn_. The old man smiled to himself, as another gust of wind scattered the leaves all over again.

La fin.


End file.
